Total Drama High school II
by WinLik3aBosS
Summary: Total Drama High school is back, with a second story following the first one! Follow Mike and Zoey as they go on spring vacation with their friends! But will this spring vacation just be fun and games? Or is there evil afoot? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Spring Vacation!

**Total Drama High School II (Evil Returns):**

**EDITED VERSION:**

The constant ringing of Mike's alarm clock woke him up around 9:30 in the morning. Mike slowly opened his drowsy eyes and yawned as he sat up in his bed. The luminescent spring sun shone warm yellow rays through his glass window from across the room. Mike shielded his eyes from their blinding light, and pushed his bed sheets aside. One foot at a time, he slowly stood out of his bed.

Once he was completely out of the warm confines of his bed, he bent over, stretching his back. After a few other stretches Mike walked over to his window and opened it up. As soon as the window opened up, the nice cool breeze flew into his room. Fresh air and the noise of lawnmowers filled his room as he stuck his head out the window. The smell of freshly mown grass and fresh air wafted into his nostrils. With a deep breath, Mike let out a sigh of relief to see that the day was indeed going to be beautiful.

"Ahhhhh. A great day." Mike said to himself before pulling his head back in his room. He quickly closed the window and shades. Mike impatiently got dressed into some sneakers, shorts, and his favorite blue T-shirt. Today he and his friends were going to the pool, and he could hardly wait to see Zoey again. As he was about to leave the room, he heard a slight buzz, and turned his head around back to his room.

"Oh, my phone! Almost forgot." Mike said to himself as he grabbed his phone off the countertop next to his bed. As he picked it up, he looked at its screen and noticed that he had a new message from Zoey:

"Hey Mike! Can't wait to go to the pool! Meet you at my house at 10?"

Mike smiled as he read his girlfriend's text. That's right, _girlfriend_. Sometimes Mike could hardly believe his luck of running into Zoey last year, but here he was. Zoey Summers was his girlfriend. Once, he had thought that his life was to be plagued by loneliness, but because of Zoey, he was able to meet new people, and form new friendships. But the past was the past, and Mike was currently enjoying the present. He then walked into his bathroom while texting Zoey;

"Yeah I'll pick you up at 10. Can't wait to see you!"

When the message finally sent, Mike brushed his teeth and opened up one of the bathroom cupboards. Out he pulled a bottle of hairspray and he prepared to style his hair the way he liked it when he looked at his current hairstyle. It was just like Mal's. Downcast, and sinister looking. Mike quickly flipped his hair back up and closed his eyes, attempting to shut out those horrible memories. Despite his efforts, they still managed to make their way into his head…

_*Flashback*_

"_If I want to take total control over this body, Zoey will have to go. And when she does, nothing will stand in my way." "Let the mayhem begin."_

"_You don't want to know how long I've had to play as dull old Mike. Jesus, I don't want to know what you saw in him. Makes me want to puke…"_

_"Shut up Zoey, or I'll make you go first."_

_"N….N-NO...ZOEY…..WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"_

_"I….I'M NOT DONE HERE! THIS IS MY TIME!"_

_"I WON'T ALLOW IT TO BE….FOILED….BY SOME FUCKING GIRL…."_

_*End Flashback*_

Mike cringed and clutched his forehead in his palm. Pain surged through his mind, like a jackhammer pounding his brain. Memories of Mal flashed in front of his eyes; He remembered how he almost killed his friends, and framed it on Jasmine and Shawn. Such memories sent shivers down his spine. He stood there in front of the mirror for a few minutes, panting and saying absolutely nothing. The thought of having a sociopath as Mal deep down inside him scared him witless every day. Who could tell when the next time he would appear? What if he appeared at the pool? And, more importantly,

How would he be able to keep Zoey safe?

Mike couldn't tell, that was for sure. Not to mention, even people like Cameron, Noah, and Harold couldn't be certain. Mal was a wild card, the embodiment of chaos and disorder. Nobody knew when, or if he could possibly return. But sure enough, he was still there; deep down inside the darkest corners of Mike's mind.

Regardless, Mike refused to allow the past to ruin his future. Pushing the memories of Mal aside, Mike regained his composure and stood up straight. Whilst staring at himself in the mirror, he grabbed the can of hairspray off the floor and did his hair. When he finished in the bathroom, Mike grabbed a string bag from his room, and packed his pool supplies; a towel, sunscreen, his green swim trunks and white swim shirt, and some sandals. His wallet and phone were also necessities, so he packed those as well. Soon enough, he found himself dashing down the stairs. Mike's father was currently away on a business trip, leaving his mother alone in the house with only him. When Mike reached the bottom of the stairs, his mother spotted him from the kitchen.

"Good morning Mike. Where are you off to?" She asked him. Mike walked over to one of the kitchen counters and grabbed a box of cereal.

"I'm going to the pool with Zoey and my friends. Didn't I tell you?" Mike asked. He was pretty sure he had told her. Mike's mother often forgot many things that didn't seem to involve her directly, but he wouldn't blame her. With his father gone, she had to manage the house all by herself. Even with Mike's father home that was a chore.

"Um…maybe you did, I'm sorry I must have forgotten. When will you be back?" She asked.

"Uh, around 2:30." Mike answered.

"Wait, you're leaving now? Isn't it a bit early to go to the pool?" Yes, it was quite early to go to the pool. Mike had asked the same thing to Shawn when he had suggested that they go to the pool in the first place.

"Shawn wanted to go early because he says that the pool there gets really crowded in the middle of the day. Plus, it's really hot and the water is nice and cool in the morning. Not to mention it's our second to last day of Spring Break, so we want to make the most of it." Mike recited what Shawn had told him. Mike's mother nodded before continuing her work in the kitchen. "Hey mom, can I use the car? I promised Zoey I would pick her up at her house in a half hour." Mike asked hopefully.

Mike had gotten his driver's license around a month ago, and was quite eager to take the car out for a spin again. Driver's Education (or Ed if you prefer), was long and boring, considering he had gone over all of the rules with his father. But, nevertheless, he had to survive throughout the class, and eventually gained his license. Mike's mother looked up at the ceiling as she thought it over. After a few seconds, she let out a sigh and answered,

"I guess. Just be careful alright? You know you're father would give you the yelling of a lifetime if you scratched it."

"Of course mom. I won't damage it." Mike chuckled as he finished eating his cereal. He then took a look at his phone and noticed that the time read 9:53 AM. "Ok, I gotta go mom. Thanks for letting me use the car!" Mike said as he dashed out the door.

"Alright but just be sure to be careful!" She shouted after him.

*At Zoey's house*

Mike pulled up in front of Zoey's red brick house in his dad's car. It wasn't brand new, but it was new enough for him. It had that brand new car smell because of the car air fresheners. Mike patiently tapped the cars steering wheel to a song on the radio while he waited for Zoey to come out. After around 5 minutes of waiting, Mike lay back in the seat and rolled down the car window.

"What's taking her so long?" Mike wondered aloud as he stared at her house's front door. Just as he spoke, the door swung open and a familiar red head came running out in a pair of sneakers, white shorts, and a light green T-shirt. "Oh, there she is." Mike said to himself quietly as he started up the car. Zoey ran round the front of the car and quickly opened the car down and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hey…Mike! Sorry I took so long!" Zoey said slightly out of breath. Mike laughed as he brought the car out of parking and Zoey looked at him curiously. "What?" She asked.

"Why is it that you're always running places?" Mike asked referring to the time he first met her. Last year, when they had first met, Zoey had come running late into class, completely out of breath. It was because of this, that she was seated next to Mike and that was how they had become acquainted with each other.

Zoey laughed after recognizing what he was talking about and gently kissed him on his cheek before sitting back in her seat.

"I've got places to be! Life is so short; I want to see the world! And not just from those pictures you sent me of Europe." She said as Mike continued driving. Mike smiled,

"What? I'm sorry I had to go but I couldn't have brought you with me! Believe me, I asked!" Mike laughed as he remembered asking his parents if he could bring her with him.

"Well you could've just stayed with me instead." Zoey said grinning back at him.

"An entire month at your house by myself? How would I ever survive?" Mike said the last part sarcastically.

"Hey!" Zoey said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Tea parties, pillow fights, doing each other's nails…" Mike continued as Zoey continued to playfully punch him in the arm.

"Excuse me, I don't do all that stuff! I'm not a five year old little girl!" Zoey said while laughing. The two laughed for a bit before Mike took a right turn, towards Sierra's house.

"We'll talk about this later. We're here." Mike said as he pulled up in front of the purple haired girl's house. Sierra (along with a lot of other teens at Stanford High School) had also gotten her driver's license much to the discontent of Cody. Mike had received numerous texts from the tech geek crying for help as he texted things like:

"Help! Sierra's at my house and she's taking me to her car! She came through my window and tied me up with a jump rope! I don't know where she's gonna take me but I bet it isn't good! HELP ME!"

Mike and Zoey waited in the car for a minute before they heard an ear splitting scream emit from her house. Within seconds, Sierra burst through the front door, practically throwing the door off its hinges.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE! HI GUYS!" Sierra squealed as she raced to the car. Mike and Zoey opened the car doors and stepped out. As soon as they walked over to the sidewalk in front of her house, Sierra dashed over to the two and gave them both a humongous hug.

"How are you guys?! It's Soooo good to see you!"

"Sierra, it's only been three days." Mike said while struggling to breathe in the girl's tight grasp. "Also, I can't breathe."

"Sorry! It's just that it's been FOREVER!" She said before releasing the two. Mike lost all of the feeling in his legs and was about to collapse before Zoey caught him in her arms.

"Haha, thanks." Mike said staring up at Zoey.

"C'mon Codykinz! It's time to go!" Sierra called back into her house as she began to pack bundles of pool items into the back of her minivan.

"Wait…Cody's here?" Zoey asked.

"Of course! Look there he is now!" Sierra said pointing excitedly towards a small figure that appeared on the front steps of her house. It was Cody alright. He was dressed in his classic tan shirt with stripes on it, along with his blue pants and sneakers. But they looked a bit torn and had some small stains on it. What they were, Mike didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Cody slowly took some steps towards the pair as Sierra continued to pack the minivan.

"Hey…guys…" He said slowly, while looking at the floor.

"Cody? Are you alright?" Mike asked. Without warning, Cody grabbed the hems of Mike's shirt and looked up at him.

"She's kept me here…for three days Mike...Three…whole…days…nonstop…I've gotten so many kisses I think there's a bit of lipstick all over my body!" Mike looked a bit scared as he looked Cody over.

"Even…even…" Mike was afraid to ask.

"Huh? Oh…hehe no not there. She knows her boundaries thank god." Cody said turning a bit red after realizing what Mike was thinking about. Mike pulled Cody up so that he was standing and the two looked over to Sierra and Zoey who had just finished packing up all of the things for the pool.

"YAY! We're done packing! Alright Codykinz, first stop: Noah's house!" Sierra said excitedly grabbing Cody in a hug. Zoey slowly slid her way in between the two of them and separated them.

"Um Sierra? I think you've had too much time with Cody. I think he wants some alone time. Why don't I go with you instead?" Zoey asked. Sierra looked at Cody with tears in her eyes,

"Is this true Codykinz?" Cody quickly nodded as he dashed into Mike's car. Sierra looked a bit hurt but Zoey walked her over to the minivan. Mike shrugged at Zoey and walked back over to his car. Once the four teens were ready in their cars, Sierra started off towards Noah's house while Mike followed her.

*Sierra's car*

"I mean, why doesn't he ever want to spend time with me? I'm always so nice to him. I gave him food, a place to sleep, water, I even played with him! But he just wanted to get away from me! Zoey I don't understand!" Sierra ranted as she described what she had done with Cody in the three days of his captivity. Zoey stared at her wide eyed before she realized she was waiting for her response. Zoey cleared her throat before she responded,

"Well Sierra…um…well, maybe you should start treating him as…well…I don't know, as less of a pet and more as a companion? I mean, it seems like you're not giving him any freedom. He's got to have his space you know? Otherwise, I think you're just scaring him." Zoey explained.

"You think so? I mean, look at you and Mike! You guys are perfect for each other. How do you do it?" Sierra suddenly asked taking her hands off the wheel and staring straight at Zoey while in the middle of traffic. Zoey quickly grabbed the wheel and kept the car from driving straight into two moving cars.

"Um, Sierra?!"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry." Sierra said grabbing the wheel again. "It's just…I don't know how to make him love me. Maybe we're just not meant to be…" Sierra said looking depressed. After regaining her breath from her near death experience, Zoey put a shaky hand on Sierra's shoulder,

"Don't say that. I'm sure he likes you back Sierra, you just have to be less…um…"

"Clingy?" Sierra finished her sentence.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were going to. It's ok Zoey I understand. I know I can be a bit…aggressive sometimes. It's just hard to control my love for him…he's just so….hottttt…" Sierra said, staring dreamily into the sky.

"Sierra!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sierra apologized again as she kept her eyes back on the road.

*Mike's car*

"Woah…what's going on with Sierra? Are you sure that she has a driver's license?" Mike asked Cody as he watched the car in front of him weave back and forth a bit before going straight again. Cody put his head in his hands as he stared out the window.

"Yes. She has one, that's for sure. How? I'm not sure. Maybe she kidnapped the guy that gave it to her and threatened to keep him at her house till he gave it to her." Cody said.

"Woah man, that's a bit harsh." Mike said.

"No, not really. I just don't understand it Mike. I always wanted a girl to stalk me. I thought, 'hey, she might be cute and I would totally date her'...and it's not that Sierra isn't good looking…but…I don't know she's…just too much to handle. She's like a dog with a new chew toy, and the chew toy is ME!" Cody explained.

"Maybe you just got to give her a chance Cody. You've got to sit her down, and tell her how it is with you. Like…like a set of rules or something I don't know. But you've got to put your foot down and she has to know that you're serious about what you're talking about. You know what I mean?" Mike said. Cody nodded.

"Yeah I get it. Man how do you and Zoey do it?"

"Do what?"

"You guys are perfect for each other. I mean it too." Cody said almost enviously.

"Thanks. Well, we're here. I'll go get him." Mike said as they pulled up in front of Noah's house. Cody relaxed in his seat,

"Alright. I'll be right here." Mike nodded and got out of his car. Zoey exited Sierra's car and the two walked up to Noah's front door. Before either of them could knock or ring the doorbell, the heard a quite feminine scream come out from the window above them. The couple took a few steps back as they looked up towards an open window as they heard some noise coming from inside. In a matter of seconds, the noises stopped and an awkward silence overcame them. Sierra and even Cody walked up behind Mike and Zoey after they heard the scream and the four of them stood, staring at the window.

"Um…Noah?" Mike called up.

Before anyone could have reacted, a large bag popped out of the window and hit Mike in the face.

"Ouch!" Mike said before gasping.

"Ugh! Darn thing came out of nowhere! Back when I was a boy, we didn't have no falling sacks of…" Mike gasped again and looked at Zoey who was raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…hehe sorry about that. Chester's kinda…upset?" Zoey seemed a bit disturbed but kept silent. This disturbed Mike greatly. They had been dating for a while now, and Mike felt that now that Zoey was comfortable with him, she might become more annoyed by his other personalities. Hopefully it would just be a phase.

"Its fine I guess. Izzy is that you? Why are you at Noah's house?" Zoey asked as she began to help Mike up.

"Captain Izzy is here to take Noah to the pool!" A familiar voice came from inside the window. Izzy soon appeared flying out of the window and hit the grass with a surprisingly light thump. Zoey was holding Mike in her arms as the four of them looked at Izzy on the floor. For a minute, she just lay there, as if she were dead. Just then, she popped back up as excited as ever.

"Heeeeyyyyy guyyyyss! WHO'S READY FOR THE POOL? Today, Izzy be huntin' the great white whale! Argg!" Izzy said throwing her hands in the air. She then stood up and hugged Sierra and Cody. "OMG so nice to see you guys? How ya been? Good huh? Great! Izzy's been just fine too! I've been keeping Noah company since he's so lonely!" Just as she was about to hug Zoey and Mike, they heard a groan from behind her.

"Ugh…what is wrong with you?!" The clearly agitated voice asked. It was, without a doubt, everyone's favorite cynical egghead, Noah. Out he came from a sack that Izzy had thrown out the window with her. "I'm lucky that I didn't break my neck. Oh, hey guys, thanks for _catching_ me!" Noah said glaring up at the rest of them.

"Uh…hehe…" The group whimpered sheepishly.

"Well, I think we should get going. It's already 10:23 and we still have to pick up the rest of them." Zoey announced. Noah grunted and shook his head.

"No thanks! I've had my fill of adventures today!" He said as he brushed himself off. Izzy bounced over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders,

"C'mon Noah! Don't be a SOURPUSS!" Izzy chided. Noah began to push her away but she merely pushed his noodle arms aside and threw him over her shoulder. "We're ready!" She said happily. Noah sighed heavily from behind her, signaling his defeat.

"Alright then. Let's go." Mike began walking back to the cars with the rest following his lead.

"YAYYYY! ADVENTURE!" Izzy said as she raced to Sierra's car and tossed Noah inside. Sierra grabbed Cody's hand and started pulling him towards her car. Cody looked slightly worried but didn't protest. Zoey followed Mike to his car. Before long, they were on their way over to the next house, which was Harold's house.

*Sierra's Car*

After picking up Harold, the rest of the teens waited outside Cameron's house for him to join them. Noah sat listening to Harold in the back seat.

"Yeah, I've been working out to impress LeShawna. She'll recognize my true potential at some point. Then she'll go out with me."

"Yeah Harold, cause you've TOTALLY been working out." Noah said as he read the book that he always carried with him.

"I have! Check it…" Harold said prodding his scrawny biceps.

"Wow. I think you may have actually gotten some muscle there. Good job man." Noah said not even looking.

"Look, here's Cameron!" Sierra said excitedly. "Great, now we can finally get to the pool!" Cameron appeared from the front door of his house and ran into Sierra's car.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Cameron! You ready to go to the pool?" Harold asked excitedly.

"You know it! This is the first time I've been in the pool, and I can't wait!" Everyone was quiet when he finished speaking. "What?"

"Your first time _in _the pool? You've never been swimming?" Noah asked staring up from his book.

"No…"

"Well then, you're in for a whole lot of fun. Fun that includes: The dirt and stuff people leave in the pool, the germs and other organisms they bring in with them, the unsanitary bathrooms, and you're occasional wiz in the pool." Noah explained to Cameron, who listened with a horrified face. Noah knew the bubble boy was deathly afraid of germs, and It wasn't like he was lying.

"Oh stop being so negative Noah. Why did you come if you were going to be so negative?" Cody asked turning around to look at Noah. Noah looked at him as if he was stupid when Cody realized that Izzy was latched onto his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's not like I had a choice here Cody."

"Oh…uh…never mind."

*Mike's Car*

"Yeah, I've been practicing for when the Zombies return. I've even given Jasmine a few crash courses in how to defend yourself. I should invite you guys over to test it out sometime too!" Shawn said to Mike and Zoey as he explained his Zombie training course in his back yard to them.

"Haha, no thanks Shawn. I think we're already prepared." Mike said staring at Zoey while grinning.

"Well, that's what they all say. But you'll never know till you've tried my crash course. And it's NOTHING like Principal McClain's, so you won't have to worry about that." Shawn said proudly.

"Yeah…It's even more dangerous." Jasmine said smiling.

"Of course! It helps sharpen the senses!" Shawn sounded offended, but was grinning as he looked at Jasmine. The four teens laughed before Mike started up the car and began following Sierra to the pool. As he was driving, Mike felt the same surge of pain in his forehead as he felt this morning.

"Ugh…man, my forehead's killing me." Mike said out loud.

"Maybe his brain is turning into Zombie mush?" Shawn wondered.

"C'mon Shawn I'm serious it's killing me." Mike said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are you alright? Do you want to pull over?" Zoey asked, concern laced into her voice.

"No, no I'm fine really. Thanks for the concern though, I appreciate it." Mike said. Around twenty minutes later, the pool became visible through the car's windshield. "Alright! We're here!" Mike said as Zoey, Jasmine, and Shawn cheered while they pulled into the parking lot.

**Chapter 1 has been re-edited. Updates will follow soon, so please stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fun in the Pool

**EDITED VERSION**

Mike and Zoey opened the front doors of Mike's car as they stepped out. The nice spring breeze blew in their faces as their eyes adjusted to the sun's brightness. It was as though it had brightened up just for their arrival at the pool. Mike smiled as he began to take out his pool things. Pulling the towel under his arm, he picked up his string bag and threw it onto his shoulders. Zoey and the rest of the teens followed suit and gathered their things together.

In the parking lot, there already seemed to be a decent amount of cars that had already arrived. There was probably already a decent amount of people in the pool already, but just the perfect amount so that it wasn't crowded, yet not completely empty.

Suddenly, a black and white car came screeching towards Mike, its brakes squealing as they tried to pull the car to a stop. Mike immediately gasped, and threw out his arms saying,

"Now, for a fantastic jump by ze vonderful Svetlana!" He shouted in a feminine voice before vaulting over the screeching car. The rest of the gang watched in awe as Mike avoided being hit by the sliding vehicle, and landed in perfect form on the other side.

The car skidded to a halt about 10 feet away from where Mike landed. The door was thrown open and a rather skinny looking young woman threw herself out of the passenger's seat. Her black hair and skin were riddled with sweat, and she looked rather nauseous.

"I am NEVER letting you drive again!" She shouted towards her companion whom remained inside the car. Zoey, ignoring their conversation, rushed over to Mike.

"Mike are you ok?" She asked. Mike had returned to his normal self again, and was looking around him, confused.

"Uh…I think so. What happened?"

"We almost hit you with our car! Nice athleticism right there! You should sign up for the force!" A voice appeared from the other side of the car. Out popped a rather chubby, yet slightly muscular young woman. Unlike her partner, she had light skin with light brown hair tied back into a ponytail which poked out from behind her hat. Both women were wearing dark blue uniforms and black boots, accompanied by shiny metal badges on their shirts.

"Who are you again?" Shawn asked. The rather chubby woman spoke up,

"Officer MacArthur reporting for duty! If you see any thieves, burglars, or looters, just call us up and we'll be there before you know it!"

"I don't doubt it…" Noah said, staring at their patrol car, which was riddled with dents and scrapes, "Where did you get your license, at the bumper cars in the world fair?" Noah asked.

"What was that?!" MacArthur raised her voice, glaring at Noah. Beside her, MacArthur's partner finally got her bearings and stood up straight.

"Sorry about this. MacArthur drives a little…aggressive. I'm Sanders. We were sent on patrol today, but MacArthur was cut off in one of the lanes, and one thing led to another and now we're here. We're terribly sorry about this, just…please don't call our boss." Sanders pleaded looking sheepishly towards Mike. Mike nodded,

"Uh, yeah no problem." Sanders smiled.

"Great. Here, as a token of appreciation, here's our card. If you need us, just call and we'll be there. We owe you one." Sanders handed Mike a small plastic card with a phone number on it, and a picture of the two officers striking poses. Something told him they were new to the force.

"Great, thanks for your help. Next time I need you to hit someone, I'll be sure to have you on speed dial." Noah retorted as he walked off.

"What was that small fry?!" MacArthur shook her fist at Noah, who ignored her and followed the rest of the gang towards the entrance.

"C'mon MacArthur, we haven't got time for this. Let's not make this any worse. Let's go." Sanders said, pulling her partner back to the car, "And this time, _I'm _driving!"

One by one, the teens made their way over to the front gates of the pool where they would pay entrance into the pool area. Zoey and Mike held hands as they led the group to the front of the entrance. There were already a few people in line waiting but before they knew it, it was their turn.

"Hi, um, two teenagers?" Mike asked the person at the desk. The woman who was seated behind the desk wore a white pool uniform and looked tired, as though she hated her job.

"Adults you mean. That will be 10 dollars for the two of you." She said dismally. Mike pulled out a ten dollar bill and paid for the two of them. Zoey held his arm and smiled as the two passed the entrance gates and began to wait for the others. Slowly they all paid for their tickets and filed into the pool area.

"Alright! I say we get dressed real quick, and then meet over their by the lounge chairs before we get in the pool!" Sierra suggested. Everyone agreed and the two groups began to move towards their separate changing rooms.

***Girl's Bathroom* **

Zoey hesitated to leave the stall. The new bathing suit she wore made her feel nervous. Nervous because of how Mike would react to it. Usually she would wear her standard green one piece bathing suit, but she had grown out of it, and needed a new one. The one that she was wearing now was what she had purchased in a clothing store with her friends when they had gone shopping together. It was a red bikini to be more descriptive. As she put it on, she felt herself grow a little red upon realizing how revealing it was. She was never the one to go seeking for attention, but they didn't really have anything she liked in one piece swimsuits. This was all they had that suited her liking. The thought of how revealing it was made her want to just change back into her regular clothes and say that she didn't feel like swimming.

'But then Mike will wonder what's wrong…and I know he wants to swim…oh why can't I just have my old green swimsuit back…' Zoey thought to herself as she stood awkwardly in the stall.

"Zoey? Are you almost done? It's kinda been a while and I don't want to spend too much time out here with Izzy in this enclosed space…" Zoey heard Jasmine say from outside the stalls. The other stall was being used by Sierra, so Jasmine was waiting patiently outside with Izzy.

"Oooooh! I can't wait till we get in the pool! I wonder what games we'll play! Maybe we'll play manhunt! Ooooh yes! I love playing that game! Once, I played it with my cousin and I accidentally bit him! Isn't that funny? He got sent to the hospital but it was AWESOME! Hahahaha!" Izzy laughed as she rambled on about one of her high-tale stories.

"Hehe…yeah…funny…" Jasmine uttered.

"Almost done Jasmine…just…just a minute." Zoey said as thoughts flew through her mind on what to choose. At the last minute, Zoey decided that she would have to just wear it, because she didn't want to abandon Mike all alone in the pool. 'Besides, I liked him for who he was…he would do the same…right? Or did that concept not apply for this situation?' Zoey wondered. Slowly, Zoey opened the stall door and walked out.

"Awwwwww, Zoey! You look adorable." Sierra said as she too left her stall.

"She's right mate. You look amazing. Mike will love it." Jasmine said before moving around her and going into the stall.

"Speaking of Mike, did you see those acrobatic skills! Svetlana is really something isn't she." Sierra said as she exited the stall. Zoey sighed,

"Yeah…I guess…" To be truthful, the subject sometimes bothered her. She knew that Mike had no control over his MPD, but sometimes, it felt like she was dating five different people. Still, Zoey didn't want to think of such thoughts, and changed the subject, "Izzy, it's your turn." She said to the frizzy haired girl.

"Ooooh! Yay! My turn to change!" Izzy said happily as she nearly knocked Sierra down as she barreled into the other stall. Sierra and Zoey stood quietly for a moment, looking at themselves in the mirrors provided in the bathrooms while they waited for the other two to change. Sierra stared at herself in the mirror, posing whilst imagining Cody was watching her. Zoey tugged at the fabric of her swimwear as if trying to make it expand over her entire body so that it would take the shape of her old swimsuit.

"This feels…small…" Zoey said tugging at it nervously. Sierra looked at her and giggled.

"That's kinda the point Zoey! So that Mike recognizes you! No doubt his eyes will pop when he sees you like this! Just like my Codykinz will when he sees me!" Sierra said, smiling excitedly as she adjusted her tan bikini. Zoey looked back in the mirror before turning away from it. For some reason, staring at it seemed to bother her. The next few minutes, Zoey listened to Sierra talk about Cody and Izzy and Jasmine arguing about something between stalls. Eventually, Jasmine and Izzy emerged from their stalls. Jasmine was wearing a light tan one piece swimsuit while Izzy was wearing a green bikini with a green hair cap. In her right hand, she held a fish harpoon.

"Yeah! I'm goin' fishing!" She said triumphantly as she held the sharp tool above her head. The other three girls backed off shocked at the weapon she held.

"Woah! Where did you get that?" Jasmine said staring at the harpoon.

"I brought it with me." Izzy responded proudly.

"Why would you…how did you…oh never mind." Jasmine said before giving up. "C'mon, we should probably meet the boys by the lounge chairs." The four of them began to leave when Jasmine held Izzy back and pried the harpoon gun from her hands. "And _this_ is staying here." She said.

"Oh come on! You're no fun!" Izzy said crossing her arms with a huff and stomping her way out the door. Jasmine rolled her eyes and examined the gun closely before tossing it out a window.

***Boy's Bathroom***

"That was some seriously impressive acrobatic skills man! You've really got to test my Zombie test course when we get off of school again!" Shawn said throwing his arm around Mike's shoulder. Mike shrugged,

"Yeah I guess. Still, I'd rather that my multiple personalities didn't come out as much. I don't think Zoey likes them." Shawn nodded his head,

"Mike, they're a part of you. It's who you are. You can't just rip them out of your brain! Besides, she'll grow used to it, just watch. She knows it's not your fault, and she'll understand that you have no control over it." Shawn reasoned.

"Guys do I really have to go?" Cody wailed from inside one of the stalls.

"Yes Cody! C'mon you're just slowing us down." Shawn called back. Cody sighed,

"I don't want Sierra to see me like this…she's going to suffocate me with a hug." Cody complained. Noah sighed,

"Fine. You can hang out in here the entire time. Why did you bother bringing your swim trunks if you weren't going to get into the pool?" Cody sat silently for a moment.

"You think I brought them? Sierra packed them for me!" Cody complained. Noah sighed from outside the stall.

"Well, sucks to be you doesn't it. I'm leaving; I'm not wasting my time talking about this anymore." Noah said before leaving the bathroom.

"C'mon just get out here. I doubt she'll suffocate you. She would have to be incredibly strong to suffocate you through a hug. Besides, just by looking at her, I can safely say that I doubt she could do you any physical harm." Harold said.

"You underestimate her." Noah said before walking out the door.

"Yeah, don't you remember that time in gym where it was so hot that I took off my shirt last year? Remember how she reacted?" Cody pointed out. Everyone cringed at the thought. Last year, nearing the end of the year, it was unbelievably hot. So hot, that during gym Cody asked if he could take off his shirt. Mrs. Hernais allowed him to and the second he pulled It off he was tackled to the ground by Sierra. She accidentally kneed him in the groin, however, and sent him to the nurse's office. He was out of school for a week.

"It won't happen again. Honestly, what are the odds? C'mon they're probably waiting for us." Mike said walking out of the bathroom. Shawn, Harold, and Cameron soon followed, leaving Cody alone in the bathroom. Sucking up his fear, he exited the stall as well and followed them out.

***Main Pool area***

Noah walked out before all of the other boys and noticed the girls waiting by the lounge area. Carrying his casual book in his arm, he walked over to the girls and grinned at them as he passed by,

"Lookin good ladies." He said as he found a chair to sit down and began to read. Not even taking his eyes away from the book, he continued, "You too Wendy. I'm sure Mike will approve." Noah said smirking. For saying this remark, he received a swift blow to the crotch from Izzy.

"AAACH! There go my chances of having kids…" Noah said in a high pitched voice as he fell over in pain. For a moment, the other girls stared at Izzy in shock before Izzy's angry face turned back to normal; a happy and slightly crazy face that she was known for all too well.

"I've been waiting to do that to him all day! He loves it!" Izzy said happily.

"I beg to differ." Noah grumbled from on the floor. Izzy hopped over to his inert body, picked him up, and threw him in the pool without any warning. His book fell to the floor with a clop before landing in the pool.

"I will seriously never understand what goes through her mind. I really won't. Should we have her checked out?" Jasmine asked.

"I wouldn't bother. She's been this way for years, and I think a sane Izzy would be even creepier." Zoey remarked. The group watched the pair in the pool. Izzy let Noah float around on his back as he lay there, too stunned to react. "Oh look, here come the rest of them."

"EEEEEEEEEE! Look at Cody…he's…he's…he's-" Sierra began to hyperventilate before she passed out.

"Well, at least Cody's safe for now." Jasmine chuckled.

Mike looked at Zoey from afar and he could immediately feel his checks reddening. To say she looked stunning would be understating it. She looked purely amazing. The red bikini she was wearing clung to her body nicely and showed off her fine curves. He himself had never seen her wear it until now. In fact, he thought she was going to wear her green one that she always wore. Mike, noticing his face turn red, had to avert his eyes and stared at his feet as he walked over to them.

"Hm, what's wrong Mike?" Shawn said elbowing Mike in the side as they continued to walk.

"Uh? Oh, nothing…just…nothing haha really." Mike said. Much to his discomfort, Shawn began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Mike asked.

"Haha, dude I know exactly what's _wrong. _It was a rhetorical question. I'm just kidding with you. Hey, don't look ashamed, you should be happy! It's not like she'll get upset at you for looking at her, you are her boyfriend after all." Shawn explained. Mike looked up at him and then back at Zoey. It seemed as though he wasn't the only one that was nervous, however, for she too was staring at her feet.

"Haha, you two are perfect for each other." Shawn teased. Before he could continue, however, Mike gave him a push into the water. He landed in the water with a gigantic splash and Mike bent over on his knees, laughing as he watched Shawn resurface.

"Hahaha, that's what you get man! That's what you get!" Mike laughed. Shawn smiled and nodded his head.

"Haha, yeah I deserved that. Hey, mind giving me a hand?" Shawn asked, while trying to keep a grin from appearing on his face.

"Yeah sure." Mike said lending him a hand. Midway pulling Shawn up, Shawn tugged as hard as he could, and with a surprised gasp, Mike fell into the water with another giant splash. The other teens laughed as they watched the two struggle in the water. Once Mike resurfaced, the Girls had walked over to them, seeing that they were no longer going to meet by the lounge chairs.

Before anyone could even react, there began a small contest to see who could stay out of the water the longest. One by one they fell into the water. First Harold, then Cameron, then Jasmine, and even Zoey found herself falling into the water. At one point, underwater, she couldn't find which way was up from the position she fell into the water. Then, she felt a pair of hands hold her legs and back and lift her up out of the water. When she resurfaced, she brushed her wet hair out of the way and wiped the water from her eyes. In front of her was Mike smiling from ear to ear.

"Got you." He said. Zoey smiled and pecked him on the cheek before he let her stand up by herself. Back out of the pool, the only ones left were Cody and Sierra.

"Yay! My Codybear and I are the only ones left! We could always…stay out of the water if you want-hey!" Sierra tried to catch him but Cody had already jumped into the water before she could complete her sentence. Everyone laughed as Sierra jumped in after him, attempting to catch him again.

"Hey! You there! You guys have got to stop horsing around!" They heard a sudden, loud, and masculine like voice yell from behind them. The teens turned around to see Eva, wearing a life guard uniform marching towards them. Once she was close enough to distinguish their faces however, she stopped and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, it's you guys." She said a bit surprised.

"Oh hey Eva, I didn't know you worked here?" Zoey asked. It felt nice to take her mind of her own attire for the time being. **

"Neither did I! HI EVA!" Izzy appeared out of nowhere and hugged Eva.

"Yeah, I just joined, and they already made me manager of the first three shifts. The other life guards were wimps. I didn't know you guys went here?" Eva asked them as she pried Izzy off of her. **

"We just decided to come to the pool today. It's most of our first times here." Mike explained. Eva nodded.

"Alright. Well, since you're my friends and it's your first time, I'll let you off with a warning, but I'm gonna have to inform you guys to not run or horseplay on the sides of the pool. People could get hurt, and then I'll get in trouble. And whoever gets me in trouble will get hurt too. So just make sure you abide by the rules." Eva said narrowing her eyes and taking a glimpse at her clipboard before walking away.

The teens looked at each other for a minute before resuming their fun in the pool.

"So, what game do you want to do first?" Izzy asked as she dragged Noah's body over to the rest of the group.

"Games?" Cody asked.

"Yeah! Games! You can't just go to a pool and not play games!" Izzy said as if they had missed something plainly obvious.

"Um…what kind of games?" Cameron asked. "If it's anything too physical, I'll have to decline. I'm barely surviving on these floats as it is." He continued as he struggled to stay right side up with the floats attached to his arms. Thinking ahead, Harold and Mike had rented him some floats so that he wouldn't have to stay out of the pool and away from the fun.

"Let's play…Marco Polo!" Izzy exclaimed happily.

"Oooh, fantastic. A game that brings back such beautiful memories." Noah said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"Never mind." Noah responded.

"So who's going to be 'it' first?" Mike asked.

"OOOH! OOH! MEEEEE! PICK ME!" Sierra said excitedly as she bounced up and down with her hand raised.

"Looks like we have our volunteer. We'll be lucky if she doesn't strangle us-OUCH! Why?!" Noah wailed as he was hit a second time to the Kiwis.

"Don't worry Noah! I'll carry you!" Izzy said pulling Noah over her shoulders.

"Yay…my…savior…" Noah replied sarcastically.

"Ok then, Sierra you're it. Count to 100 and then find us. To make it fair, we can only play around these two life guard towers and the halfway mark in the pool." Shawn explained while pointing at the two guard towers and the blue painting on the bottom of the pool that marked the halfway point.

"Got it! Get ready, get set…START!" Sierra screamed waiving her hands in the air as she slammed her eyes shut and began to count. "1…2…3...my husband to be, his name is Cody…4…5…6 my heart won't fix without my Codyfix…7…8…9…straighten your spine! 10…11…12…" Sierra began to sing as she counted upwards.

"What is she singing?" Mike wondered as they slowly swam away from Sierra's position in the pool.

"Who cares, it'll buy us some time." Zoey pointed out as the couple moved towards the far life guard tower.

Cameron and Harold moved over towards the other life guard tower and floated around, waiting for Sierra to finish. Izzy carried Noah off to one of the other corner, while Shawn and Jasmine moved over towards the halfway point in the pool, leaving Cody by himself in the middle. He desperately looked for another place to be, but he found none that were unoccupied. Finally, he decided on making his way over towards Cameron and Harold.

"65…66…67…68…" Sierra continued, giggling between numbers.

Realizing that his time was almost up, Cody began to swim faster, attempting to reach his friends. Unfortunately, they were on the other side of the pool, and he had to swim past Sierra to get to them. He couldn't have gone any other way for fear of interrupting something, so this was his only way to go. Once he reached the waters surrounding Sierra, he moved as slowly as he could, trying not to make any sudden movements or noises.

"81…ooooooh…I can feel somebody neeearrr meee! Who is it? Cooooddddyyyy? Is it you?" Sierra purred as she seemed distracted by the movements that he had made. At least it bought him some time. Cody continued striding towards Harold and Cameron when he heard the dreaded number announced.

"100! Coooodyyyyy! Here I come!" Sierra called out happily, before wandering around in a circle like a blind person.

"Marco!" Sierra called.

"Polo!" Mike called.

"Polo!" Zoey called.

"Polo!" Jasmine called.

"Polo!" Shawn called.

"Polo!" Harold called.

"Polo!" Cameron called.

"POLO!" Izzy called.

"Whatever." Noah called.

After listening for their calls, Sierra noticed something missing.

"Cody? Why haven't you called out Polo?" Sierra said, while wandering around in the water. Cody kept his mouth shut, for fear that she would know where he was the second he opened his mouth. His heart was racing at the speed of light. She was going to find him for sure.

"You have to say it man! Part of the rules!" Shawn called out. Before Cody could restrain himself, he yelled back,

"Why doesn't she go for any of you?!" The second he had yelled it out, he clamped his hands on his mouth. But it was too late. She knew. Sierra turned around so quick that it scared Cody. She turned straight towards him, along with Harold and Cameron. The three of them stared at each other worriedly as Sierra slowly and unsurely began making her way towards them. She kept moving in a zig zag line, as if she didn't know exactly where she was. 'With a bit of luck, I might be able to slip past her…' Cody thought. 'Or I could use Harold or Cameron as bait…' Cody stood still as he watched Sierra wander about.

Then she said it.

"Marco?"

"Polo!" Mike called.

"Polo!" Zoey called.

"Polo!" Jasmine called.

"Polo!" Shawn called.

"Polo!" Harold called.

"Polo!" Cameron called.

"POLO!" Izzy called.

"Still don't care…" Noah called.

With a small sigh, Cody quietly responded, "…polo…"

He had done it. It was over. He was doomed.

Sierra now knew exactly where he was. She grinned as she started making a beeline towards his position. She was closing in. Harold and Cameron began to inch away from him and in seconds she was standing right next to them. But she didn't touch them! She knew they were there, but she didn't touch them! 'Why doesn't she get them instead? THEY'RE RIGHT THERE! WHY! WHY ME!' Cody panicked as she came closer and closer.

Sierra was practically onto him now. In a few seconds, she would have him. In a desperate attempt to flee, Cody put his feet on the wall of the pool and pushed off, trying to swim past Sierra and escape to live another day.

Long story short, he failed miserably.

Cody had jumped off the wall and propelled himself towards open water…until Sierra's hands appeared in his way. Sierra caught him mid water like one would a fish. She pulled him out of the water and quickly opened her eyes.

"YAY! CODY!" She screamed happily as she brought him into a hug. Everyone laughed as Sierra hugged Cody close to her. Cody frowned and sighed after realizing there was no escaping her now. Later on, after that exciting game, they played a few more games of Marco-Polo before splitting off their own ways. It was going to be a great day.

**It felt nice to take her mind of her attire for the time being. ** - I am not a girl, but I would assume that most girls often worry about how they look, so that was what the whole "how do I look" kinda thing.**

**Eva asked them as she pried Izzy off of her. ** - Team E-Scope for the win!**

**EDITOR'S NOTES: I included some TDRR characters, so I hope you like that little addition. **


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Conflicts Begin

**EDITED VERSION:**

**This version has been re-edited and fixed. I'm very sorry about all this confusion guys, and I hope you can just stick with me here, but now I believe I've fixed everything, and hopefully I'll get things running again. **

Mike and Zoey drifted over to a less crowded side of the pool away from the others. Once they had reached the corner, they pulled themselves out of the cool water and sat on the edge of the pool. The sun shone upon their exposed backs and dried off some of the small droplets of water that littered their bodies. They sat there for a while, just sitting and staring at the pool around them. Shawn and Jasmine were seeing who could last the longest underwater, while Noah, Cody, Sierra, Izzy, Cameron and Harold played around with a pool Frisbee.

All around them they could hear people talking and even laughter once in a while. When Mike noticed that they had sat quietly for an awkward amount of time, he knew something was up. Mike turned towards her and noticed that she was running her hands through her, now drying, red hair as she looked away from him. 'What's wrong with her? She was just happy a while ago? Did I do something wrong?' Mike wondered.

"Zoey? Hey…are you alright?" Mike asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Zoey turned towards his hand on her shoulder, and looked up at him. The look on her face came somewhat as a shock to Mike. She looked worried. He always knew when Zoey was worried. She would furrow her thin eyebrows and stare down at the floor, as if she were looking at the thousands of ants that worked below. Often, she would blank out, as if she were off in her own little world. But what was she worried about? Here they were, sitting in the middle of spring break, relaxing with their friends, in the nice cool pool. What was there to be scared of?

"Zoey…is there something you're not telling me?" Mike asked carefully. Zoey looked away from him again and back towards the sky. Mike also noted that she did this when she had something to say to him that she was afraid of asking. Now she had really piqued his interest.

"I…I don't know. It's just…when I see your other personalities come out…It just makes me think…" Zoey paused. "Do you think he's gone? Mal, I mean."

Mike cringed. Just at the mention of that psychopath's name sent shivers up his spine and made his blood boil. After what had happened last year, Mike had been trying to forget the events of Mal's chaos and what he did to his friends and Zoey. He had almost taken complete control over his own body, and almost killed Zoey and his friends. Worst of all, he was going to get away with it by blaming it on Shawn and Jasmine. He was going to get away scott free, and continue to raise havoc. That psychopath came so close to ruining Mike's life that Mike hated him with every ounce of hatred in his body.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Zoey sternly, "Zoey, please. I just want to forget about him. Can't we just, move on?"

"But Mike…don't you ever wonder…"

"No Zoey. I don't. I don't because I don't want to spend every minute of my life, scared that he might return. Besides, I _know _that Mal is gone. If he wasn't, he would've taken back control over my body and finished you and the rest of our friends off. Please Zoey; I really don't want to talk about this…" Mike said, feeling uncomfortable. Mal…the dreaded demon that had once been a part of him. The Mr. Hyde to his Jekyll, the Frankenstein monster to Dr. Frankenstein, the Wolfman to Larry Talbot. It was a curse laid upon him from the moment he was born, till last year when Zoey had finally gotten rid of him. Sometimes, Mike would have nightmares about him. He would see Mal, standing on a pile of skulls that resembled his friends, with other masked figures behind him wearing orange jumpsuits. Behind him, stood Stanford High, ablaze with fire. The crowning jewel in this demented scene, however, was the flagpole, where Mike saw Zoey and himself, hanging by their necks. Such nightmares woke him up midnight and caused him to lose sleep. However, he kept this to himself, as he did not want to worry his parents or his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Mike…really…I am…I just…well, I don't know…it's just sometimes…"

A bizarre and slightly crazy thought came into Mike's mind when Zoey began speaking and Mike could feel himself grow nervous,

"Do you not feel safe around me?" Mike asked quietly. Zoey looked shocked and surprised at Mike's reaction to her unfinished statement. She had been worried it would come to this. Mike was so insecure sometimes, that it worried her. It was as if he was paranoid, and as if these past few months with her as his girlfriend had meant nothing and that he still didn't trust her. In a way, it sent a twinge of pain to her heart.

"What? No! Mike I wouldn't feel safe around anyone else but you! I'm sorry, I was just getting carried away…let's stop talking about it it's ruining our time here." Zoey said, trying to change the subject. The two sat in another awkward silence again before Mike spoke up,

"Is it my personalities again? Are they bothering you?" This time, Zoey looked offended by Mike's question.

"Mike! I told you I love you the way you are. I don't care about your personalities, I love you for…you." Zoey said slowly. After speaking her feelings, Zoey felt that they were drifting off towards an un-romantic conversation and more towards a depressing subject. Although she had told Mike many times that she loved him for who he was, she felt that he sometimes doubted her word. If only there were some way that she would be able to prove it to him that she truly did care. But how? The only way that seemed possible was for either of them to get into some sort of danger, and for the other to come to their heroic rescue, but that seemed extremely dangerous, so she put that down as a last resort in her mind. Zoey noticed that they had been sitting awkwardly silent for a few minutes. Zoey rubbed her bare stomach and held Mike's hand.

"I'm starving how about you?" She said with a small smile on her face, attempting to change the subject and distract Mike from any depressing thoughts. Mike's expression brightened a little and he stood up out of the water and helped Zoey out of the water with him.

"Same. I'll go get us some food. Just let me use the bathroom first." Mike said before walking off towards the men's bathroom.

***Other side of the Pool***

Heather, Amy, and Anna Maria watched as the group of teens had fun at the pool. Heather scoffed as she watched Mike take Zoey's hand in his and start making their way towards the food bar. It was disgusting. It was even more pathetic how those three idiots; Scott, Duncan, and Alejandro-especially Alejandro, failed to rid of that pestilence once and for all last year. To make matters worse, they had all gone soft and no longer wanted to get rid of the twerp. Now, they had allowed that weed to grow, and he was stronger than ever before. Especially with that dumb red-head by her side.

"Eugh, look at them. It makes me want to barf." Heather said as she looked back at her nails and continued to file them. Heather needed to keep her nails perfect. Any imperfection would make her some hideous old hag, like Zoey and her friends. Ever since she was a little girl, Heather had been raised to be perfect. Each day, she would make sure that she looked nothing less than perfect; she would not have herself looking like some lower being. She had already had to deal with that idiot Goth girl Gwen for some time now, giving her lectures on how to dress. Apparently, some people just didn't want to look stylish.

"I know right? Their clothing is so out of fashion too." Anna Maria said while spraying on some sun tan as she sat in a lounge chair. Some of the spray drifted off towards Amy as she was getting a tan and caused her to start coughing.

"Eugh! Could you maybe do that somewhere else? I'm trying to tan here!" Amy said angrily. Heather snorted. Amy was certainly in need of a tan. Although her skin was smooth and well kept, she was still as white as a piece of printer paper. If anyone other than Heather had said that, they probably would've had a swift kick to the groin.

"Hell no! I ain't moving from this spot. Besides, it's not like you'll get anywhere with that anyway." Anna Maria said while continuing to spray her hair.

"What did you say?!" Amy said standing up from her chair and glaring down at Anna Maria.

"Will you two shut up? You're squabbling is starting to get more annoying than watching those two. And seriously Anna Maria, you can tone it down on the tanning. If anyone needs a tan it's Amy." Heather looked at an agitated Amy, but the girl kept silent. Heather turned her head back towards the two lovers who were now getting snacks at the snack bar. "I still can't believe those boys botched up trying to get rid of them. Alejandro especially! Duncan and Scott are idiots, so I can understand that, but I mean seriously, they honestly thought they could go fist first into it and expect a good outcome!" Heather said as she set down her hand and looked at the other two girls in disbelief.

"I know. Honestly, I'm surprised that that Duncan and Scott haven't been expelled. And not for trying to toss Mike off the building, I mean grade wise. Those two will never amount to anything in life. That's why I think they've been hitting on Courtney. I've heard that they're really going at each other's throats for her, but I doubt she'll accept either of them. Besides, who would want to date a stuck-up, arrogant girl like her anyway?" Amy said, lying back down in her lounge chair.

"Beats me. Though, that Ale-what's his name got a nice body." Anna Maria said dreamily as she put her hair spray can down and attempting to fix her hair. Heather looked disgusted upon hearing such a compliment for the man that she claimed she hated.

"Alejandro? He's the biggest moron out of all of them." Heather said quietly before returning to filing her nails. Amy sat back up and grinned deviously at Heather from her seat.

"Oh really? Some people say that you have the hots for him."

Heather's eyes widened and she immediately glared at Amy. If there was anything that she hated more than watching Mike and Zoey, it was when someone said that she liked Alejandro. There was _no _way she would be caught with that slimeball. He was just a lecherous, slimeball of a man that happened to look good.

"I do _not _like that slimeball. Honestly, he makes me want to barf. Seriously, if you think he's any smarter than Duncan or Scott, you've got it all wrong. They were a three man team, and they still screwed it up. Honestly if I had a shot at those two lovebirds, it would be like taking candy from a baby." Heather thought for a moment, "Girls, I think it's our turn to cleanse our school from these nerdlings once and for all." Heather said as she grinned evilly and snapped her filing stick in half.

***Elsewhere***

Fumes of different types of chemicals filled the air, sparks flew here and there from numerous machines, and a low humming noise filled the room as Max worked on his latest project. After the somewhat scarring events of what had happened last year between Mike and Mal, Max had realized how vulnerable he truly was, and had dedicated his spring break into designing a bodysuit that would protect him from all harm. However, he seemed to be prone to creating inventions which would hardly ever work correctly. Now, he sat in front of his latest failure, a bodysuit which looked nothing more than bits of metal strapped together in the form of a suit of armor.

"Hm. Another failure. Maybe I should just go back to making those mind controlling helmets." Max said as he wiped some sweat of his forehead. His thick gray boots clopped down on the tiled floor as he walked over to a box filled with all sorts of contraptions. On the side, it read:

**FAILED EXPERIMENTS**

Max pulled open the flaps of the box, revealing the helmets from last year. They were covered in dust, and a bit banged up from being moved about, but they still looked operational. While the helmets had actually worked successfully before, he had discarded them after almost being killed by Mal. These helmets, his own creation, had almost been the end of him. Yet, Max still felt they had potential.

"In the right hands, these could be mighty useful. Ah yes, I was foolish to discard such lethal weaponry. They're perfect. Maybe a little tweaks here and there, and then they will be modified to perfection! With these, I will be able to start my world conquest! No one will be able to stop me! Mwahahaha!" Max laughed a childish version of a maniacal laugh. With a grunt, he held his sides and his devious smile was replaced by a pained wince, "Ouch, I have to work on that laugh a little more. Soon, I will have it at perfection!" Max said raising his fist with confidence.

_RING_

Max turned away from the box, towards the ringing phone on his desk. He scrambled towards it and picked it up. His sweaty, stubby fingers slid over the ANSWER CALL button as he pressed it,

"Yes? Hello? Who is it?"

"_It's me. How's your progress?"_ A voice responded from the other end of the line.

"Huh? Oh. OH, it's you! Haha, sorry I forgot who you were for a minute. You know, being so popular, and having so many people begging for mercy each day, it gets a little complicated and-"

"_Yeah, yeah, could you just tell me how much longer it's going to take?" _

"Hm…well I should have it done by this weekend. But don't forget what you promised me!" Max shouted into the phone.

"_Yes, yes! I remember, and don't worry. Just, please hurry. I'd rather not waste time." _The phone call ended and Max placed the phone back on his desk. He then strolled over to the other side of his laboratory, where another machine lay, partially hidden under a white sheet. All that could be seen, was a rectangular looking shape that stuck out from the floor, resembling an operating table. After taking a deep breath, he let out a small burst of warm air as he sighed,

"So much to do in so little time."

***At the Pool***

Mike put the last of the soggy towels into the back of the car as the rest of the teens got their things together. It was only 1:30 PM, but they had already grown tired of the water, loud noises, and water games. Cody had already suffered through ten more games of Marco Polo, with only Sierra and him playing, nearly driving him to insanity. Once everything was stowed and ready to go, everyone got into their separate cars and began to pull out of the parking lot. Sierra took the lead, and Mike followed closely behind, keeping his eyes peeled for other cars and being careful not to hit Sierra as well.

"Well that was fun. So Mike, what are your plans for the rest of today?" Jasmine asked from the backseat. Mike pondered the thought for a moment before remembering that his father had asked him to complete a few chores for him before doing anything else.

"Hm…well after I drop all you guys off, I gotta complete a few chores from my dad. After that though, I think I'm free. Why? Got anything planned?" Mike asked as he rounded a corner, close on Sierra's tail.

"Actually, Shawn and I were wondering if the two of you would like to go with us to see this Zombie movie that just came out. Shawn has been dying to see how the actors react to the zombie invasion, and he is hoping to pick up a few tricks. But the movie does have a romantic part to it as well, so it's not all blood and gore. The critics gave it some good ratings. What do ya' say?" Jasmine asked, her Australian accent thickening near the end of her sentence. Mike chuckled,

"I'll have to ask my father, but I'm sure I'll be free after I've finished my chores. How about you Zoey? Do you want to go see it?" Mike kept his eyes on the road, but tilted his head towards her as if waiting for her response.

"Sure Mike. I'd love to go; could you pick me up again though?" Zoey asked.

"Definitely. When's the movie?" Mike asked as he turned into a street void of other cars.

"It's around 9, so you should pick her up around 8:45." Shawn explained. Mike was about to respond when he felt a sudden, powerful spike of pain in his forehead. The sudden sensation sent a shock through his nervous system, forcing his arm to spasm and making him lose control of the wheel. The car swerved to the right and nearly plowed into a white fence when a pair of hands grabbed the wheel and pulled the car back into the middle of the road.

Mike pulled his foot off the gas and clutched his head in his hands.

"Mike! What was that?! Are you ok?" Zoey asked as she tried to get a good look at his arm. Mike tried to inch away from her, as if he had an infectious disease and was afraid of infecting her. Zoey turned to Shawn and Jasmine and noticed that they were both holding each other tightly, with their eyes closed shut. Slowly, Jasmine opened her eyes and realized that they were in fact still alive. With her heart beating at an alarmingly fast rate, Jasmine held a hand to her chest and sunk down in the back seat. Shawn seemed to go into a state of shock, and froze in the position he was in when Jasmine and him were holding onto each other for dear life.

"Are you guys ok?" Zoey asked to them. Shawn gave no response while Jasmine slowly nodded her head. Zoey turned back to Mike who was now staring absent mindedly at the wheel, as if he were deep in thought. Zoey leaned in to see what he was staring at. "What is it Mike? What's wrong?" She asked as she leaned in.

Mike didn't respond, but merely shook his head and raised a hand towards his ear. With a gentle touch, he prodded his earlobe with his finger, and brought it back so he could inspect it with his own eyes. There, on his finger, was a small blotch of blood, no bigger than a penny.

"Your bleeding. Are you ok?" Zoey asked. Mike was silent for a moment before responding.

"I don't know. Probably nothing to worry about…but I'll have a doctor check it out. Why don't you drive Zoey?" Mike said while staring at his finger. Zoey nodded and the two got out of their seats. Before long, they were back on the road again, and Shawn had finally unfrozen out of his shocked state. Zoey pulled in front of Shawn's house, and both Mike and Zoey said goodbye to Shawn and Jasmine who had tagged along with her boyfriend.

The rest of the ride home was completely silent. After the previous traumatizing incident, they seemed to have lost all words to say to each other. All topics of interest flew out the window as a feeling of worry consumed them both. For Zoey, she was worried if Mike was ok, and if his head was hurting him more than he liked to say. For Mike, he was worried that these headaches were more than what it seemed. Yet, the two of them kept their ideas to themselves, unsure if revealing such information would make the other uncomfortable. Zoey finally pulled up in front of Mike's house and got out of the driver's seat once she pulled up in the driveway.

Once Mike got out, he realized that now Zoey would have to walk home. "Oh! Zoey! I forgot that you'll have to walk now! Hold on, I'll get my dad, he can drive you." Mike said turning towards his front door.

"No Mike, it's ok. I can walk home. Thanks though." Zoey said before embracing Mike in a close hug. When the two parted, Zoey looked Mike in the eyes. Her eyes were soft and watery, as if she were trying to hold in tears. "Just stay safe ok? See a doctor about those headaches." Zoey told him. Mike smiled warmly at her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You know me Zoey, I'll be perfectly fine. I can handle myself." Mike said. Zoey shook her head,

"No, I want you to see a doctor Mike; it's for your own good." Zoey repeated.

"Well…alright. I'll get one in the morning, that way I can still make our date for tomorrow night." Mike said. Zoey nuzzled her head in his shoulder and nodded before Mike planted a small kiss on her cheek and the two broke up their hug. "I'll be fine just in time for the movie, so don't worry. We'll walk this time, it's not too far." Mike assured her. Zoey laughed,

"Yeah, I'd like to walk. I'll see you then Mike!" She said before walking off in the direction of her house. Once she disappeared from sight, Mike cringed and held his forehead in his hands. The pain still coursed through his head, and it seemed to be getting worse. This was most definitely abnormal, and he knew he would have to have it checked out. Mike realized he would have to ask his mother to take him to the doctors before he left for the movies. Hopefully they would be able to diagnose what was wrong with him, yet, he had a faint idea he knew what it was…

He just hoped he was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

**EDITED VERSION:**

***Somewhere dark…***

Coldness enveloped the dark room. It was as if it had been separated from earth itself, and was floating off into outer space, where the dark never-ending coldness consumed the small room. Although it seemed as though this pitiful and depressing place would be completely devoid of all life, there remained but one soul standing in the middle of the room. His arms and legs were chained, along with his forehead for some unknown reason. The chains looked old and rusted, and if one looked close enough, they would be able to spot the deep cuts they had embedded in the masculine figure's ankles and wrists. Even his forehead was bleeding.

Small puffs of his breath could be seen as he breathed in and out in the room's cold temperature. He breathed unsteadily, and every now and then he let out an unsteady cough. His long dark hair covered his face in shadow, preventing anyone from seeing his actual face. His ears suddenly seemed to perk up as the sound of grinding metal flooded the silent room.

A door from behind him opened, revealing a bright light that outlined the prisoner's figure. He didn't even move his head to see who was coming to see him; instead he seemed to become more interested in staring at the worn white tiles on the floor before his eyes. The light from the outside room suddenly disappeared as the last person that entered the room shut the door with a sickening metal crunch. The sound of shoes clapping on the cold floor entered his ears as the mysterious figures walked in and began encircling him. There seemed to be around four of them.

Silence.

They stood there, in the shadow of the dark confines of the room, without saying a single word. To anyone else, it would seem as if they were examining him, like a science student would to a frog in a jar, or some bacteria in a petri dish. The prisoner paid them no mind, however, and remained completely unfazed by their entrance. Except for his ears. Like a hunting dog listening for the silent footsteps of a fox, his ears remained perky and wary for anything his 'captors' did.

Finally, after the silence had become sickening, one figure stepped forward and knelt down in front of the prisoner. He looked at the prisoner and tried to get a good glimpse of his face, but the prisoner seemed to try to avoid being seen. After he realized he was getting nowhere, the man sighed heavily,

"It's useless. Just like you said." He said.

"I told you that, but you wouldn't listen to me. He's been like this ever since we brought him in last year. I'm not sure if I should be content with his wellbeing or frightened. What if-" A second voice that was elderly sounding was cut off by a third masked man's voice, this one a little more rough.

"Stop right there man. He's not going anywhere. Look at him!"

"You shouldn't underestimate him. We did that last time, and look what it brought us? It was almost the end of us. But you would like that wouldn't you?" The first voice said again, his thick foreign accent coming out a little more this time as he tried to touch the prisoners face. The prisoner wildly swung his head around and grunted, trying to avoid his grasp. The first man seemed to become frustrated as he tried to grab the prisoner's face,

"God what's wrong with you!" he said as he tried to grasp his face, but he kept eluding him. "Stop moving!" he yelled once again but the prisoner would simply not comply. "STOP!" He yelled once more before agitatedly landing a punch on the prisoners face. The prisoner began to silently laugh as the first man was pulled off by the fourth figure.

"You stop! This is pointless." The fourth figure stated.

"It's useless. He's becoming worse and worse every day. It's frightening." The second man said. The others didn't respond, but they all seemed to agree through the silence.

"Why do we bother?" The first man said in a disgusted but also disappointed tone. There was a pause before the fourth figure spoke up in a more feminine voice,

"Because he was one of us." She said.

"Mike….Mike, Mike, Mike…he just doesn't get it does he…hm…hmhm…hmhmhmhaha…hahahahahaha!" the prisoner laughed aloud suddenly.

"Mal…what's wrong with you…" The feminine voice spoke up as she inspected his frantic form, yelling and screaming as he twisted and turned in his shackles.

"He will never get rid of me…he needs me…I will show him…I will show him what happens when he locks someone up for years, then lets them go only to lock them up again! I'll show him! I'll show him!"

***Mike's House***

Dr. Dwayne Miller examined Mike as he sat on the small bed provided to him. The office was cold, and so white that it was almost blinding. Every nook and cranny was spotless, devoid of all dirt or germs. It certainly was exceptionally clean. Dwayne chuckled and pulled the stethoscope away from Mike's chest, relieving Mike of its cold touch.

"Well, I've checked everything out Mike, and it seems to me like you're a healthy young man." He summarized.

"But, um Doctor, are you sure there isn't anything wrong? I mean, I had this massive headache that almost got me and my friends killed while I was driving. Surely that must be something?" Mike wondered. Dwayne put his arm on Mike's shoulder and chuckled,

"No, no my dear boy that's nothing to be afraid of. You probably had a migraine or a headache if you will. We all have them, so it's nothing to be worried about. What I would suggest, is that you get plenty of rest, take some Advil, and don't operate heavy machinery right? Haha, yeah, anyway just don't drive for a little while. It may be safer to just rest for at least three days before you get back on the road. Let someone else drive for you if you must. Sound good?" Dwayne asked smiling. Mike nodded his head,

"I guess so. Maybe I'm just overthinking this." Dwayne patted him on the back,

"It happens to a lot of people. Well, anyway, I'll give your mom the details, and you can go back to the lobby. Oh and here!" Dwayne held out a lollipop for Mike with a smile on his face. Mike, a little confused as to why he was giving it to him, slowly accepted the treat from the doctor's hand. He did know that Doctors only gave out things like that to little kids right? Well, it wasn't something to bother with. At least now he knew it was safe to go out with Zoey, so long as he wasn't driving the car.

Mike's mother collected the information on Mike's check-up, and thanked Dwayne for his help. When Mike finally got back home, he flopped on his bed and sunk his face into his nice cold pillow. A nice coolness washed over his face, as he buried it into his pillow.

_Bzzzzztt!_

Mike turned over and spotted his phone buzzing on his dresser. He quickly walked over to it. Zoey's number read on the front screen, so Mike immediately accepted her call,

"Hey Zoey. What's up? I was about to get ready for our double date with Jasmine and Shawn." Mike said as he placed the phone between his shoulder and his cheek, securing it next to his ear and in the clutches of his neck.

"Mike, are you sure you're ok? I mean, I you shouldn't come if your head still hurts…we don't have to go…" Zoey began slowly but Mike cut her off with a light chuckle,

"Please Zoey, its fine. But thank you. I already had it checked out by the doctor, and he said that I should just take some Advil. I'll take some before I go. Also, I suggest we stick to walking this time. The Doctor said I shouldn't be driving."

"Ok…well where should we meet?" She asked.

"I'll pick you up at your house and we can walk together. Sound good?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, sounds great. See you then Mike! Love you!" Zoey said her attitude noticeably more optimistic and energetic. Mike was glad to hear her sound more positive, and was glad she wouldn't worry about his arm. It was no big deal really.

Mike immediately realized that it was almost time to go, and ran into his bathroom. Once inside, he quickly pulled out his can of hair spray, and flipped up his hair in his favorite hairdo; an upward flip. He then sprayed some breath spray into his mouth, and made sure that he looked presentable to Zoey's parents before he took her out. Once he was done grooming himself, he grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and dashed downstairs.

"I'm going with Zoey to the movies mom! I'll have my phone on me if you need me!" Mike called into the house.

"All right, have fun!" His mother called back.

"I will! Later!" Mike called before walking out the door

***Jasmine's front lawn***

Shawn had just said goodbye to Jasmine's parents as the two began to leave for the movie theater for their double date with Mike and Zoey. They held hands, regardless of the awkward size difference between the two. They didn't care however, because the love connection between the two was so strong, that they didn't care what others thought of them. They only had eyes for each other, and their significant other was all they needed for company. Of course, having friends didn't hurt either.

The couple began silently walking down the sidewalk when Jasmine broke the silence, "You know Shawn, I still wonder about Sammy. She's still stuck with her wicked sister, and yet she still hasn't stood up to her. I fear she may never earn her freedom if she continues to be so naïve and helpless. I should see her again…it's been to long…" Jasmine said, her voice drowning out.

"I completely agree with you, but the problem is, Amy has Sammy wrapped around her pinky. Everywhere she goes, Sammy has to go as well. If only we could separate the two, we might have a chance to talk, but after last year, Amy's gotten so paranoid, that she takes Sammy everywhere with her. There's no way you'd be able to talk with her without Sammy getting a beating from Amy for it. Maybe someday we'll be able to help her out, but I fear it won't be anytime soon." Shawn explained. Jasmine sadly nodded, as she realized what he was saying was indeed true.

"I mean," Jasmine continued, "if we did talk to her though, even though we'd be taking that chance, we might be able to make a breakthrough, and with our presence, she might actually begin to stand up to her. I feel like this is her only option besides living the life of a helpless clone to her sister." Jasmine stated sadly. Shawn seemed to ponder this for a moment before responding himself.

"If you do that…you know you'll be gambling your last chances of speaking with her before Amy gets extremely paranoid, and she might do something horrible to Sammy. Something so horrible, that…dare I say it…might…actually force her back into her anti-social shell. Like as if Amy is brainwashing her into thinking that she is putting her into her place." Shawn spoke, explaining his view on the situation. Jasmine considered this for a moment before angrily kicking up some dirt on a nearby lawn.

"It's so unfair! Why should Sammy be the one to go through this? What has she done to deserve this?"

"I don't know." Shawn replied. Jasmine had stopped walking on the sidewalk now placed her hand on her face.

"I'm sorry Shawn, I'm disrupting our date with something depressing like this. C'mon, let's go." She said before walking in a faster rate than before. Shawn nearly tripped trying to catch up.

***Zoey's House***

Zoey sat on her bed, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She was currently staring at her phone, but after growing bored of the games on it, she brought out a scrapbook she made of some of the great memories she had with Mike and her friends. As she pulled out the relatively new book, she smiled, knowing that the pictures inside were filled of fond memories.

Zoey flipped open the book to the first page, which began right after Mike and Zoey had officially hooked up after the 'Mal Disaster'. The first picture was the two of them, standing in the locker room hugging each other with great smiles plastered on their faces. Mike's face was slightly red, as he had asked her out only moments before. Zoey's smile got even bigger as she tried to remember the moment herself. It truly was one of the best moments of her life.

The next picture was of her, Mike, and the rest of their friends on their first time hanging out. That day, they had decided on hanging out at Noah's house, seeing as it was the largest on account of his wealthy parents being lawyers and all. One by one, Zoey examined the poses each of her friends had. On the left, were Harold and Cameron, who each had their arms around one another, smiling as they looked at the camera. Next to them, was Cody who was, not surprisingly, being strangled by Sierra. Zoey actually laughed upon seeing Cody's horror stricken face, not in a malicious way, but in a pitiful way. Then there was Izzy and Noah. Noah was barely keeping his balance as the psychotic redheaded lunatic sat on his shoulders, and pointed towards the camera in excitement.

Then there was Jasmine, Shawn, Mike, and herself. Mike was wearing a zombie mask and had scared Shawn into Jasmine's arms (who looked down at him with a grin). Zoey herself was laughing in between Jasmine and Mike as she watched the display before her. Such good times made her want to relive the moment right then and there. Zoey began pondering what tonight would be like when she heard a knock at the door.

Quick as a flash, Zoey darted from her bed and ran to the door, but her father beat her to the punch, and had already welcomed Mike in.

"Ahh, Mike! Zoey told me you were on your way. How are you? How're your parents?" Mr. Summers asked with a smile. Mike nervously chuckled, completely oblivious to Zoey's presence in the room.

"Oh we're both fine, thank you. How're you?" Mike asked politely. Mr. Summers then noticed that Zoey was on the stairs, watching her boyfriend interact with her father. In a way, to Zoey it was sort of amusing. She smiled and waved at Mike who waved back. Mr. Summers laughed,

"Haha, I'm fine too thank you Mike. Alright, I'll let you too go. Have fun tonight, and make sure you're not back too late." Mr. Summers warned in a teasing manner. Mike nodded sincerely,

"I'll make sure we're not back too late Mr. Summers, you can count on me." Mike said before Zoey led him outside and he said goodbye to the rest of her family. The door closed behind them, and they soon found themselves walking to the movie theater.

"I can't believe that this is the last day of our spring break already! It just started!" Zoey said while resting her head on Mike's shoulder as they strolled towards the Movie Theater.

"I know, and the amount of homework that Mr. Franklin laid on us is ridiculous. I've barely even started so I'll need to hop to it once we get back. That and I've got some English homework from Mrs. Nelson that I've got to complete. Homework's such a pain." Mike said running his hand through his hair.

"I know! I've got some work from my Spanish teacher, Mrs. Gonzales and I haven't even started! I'll probably get to sleep at like 3 in the morning. It's so stupid how teachers just pile up homework on us and then expect us to finish it in time!" Zoey exclaimed. Mike laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Oh! By the way, I completely forgot to ask, how's that headache? Did the Advil help? I can't believe I forgot after today's incident…" Zoey said as she rubbed her head.

"Its fine Zoey, thanks for asking. Really, the Advil's really helping. You probably forgot it because it's not important." Mike said,

"It's _not _ok though Mike, I mean what if it's more than just a headache?" Zoey asked. Mike kissed her on the forehead before replying,

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." He said and Zoey smiled at him before the two hugged each other.

"I'll always be here for you if you need help." Zoey said as they hugged.

"And I'll always be here for you." Mike responded. The two then broke up their hug and began moving off towards the movie. They had a date to get to, and they didn't want to leave Shawn and Jasmine waiting.

***Amy's House***

"SAMEY! Hurry up with that coffee! I told you to bring it here like, five minutes ago!" Amy yelled from inside her room. Downstairs, her twin sister was trying as fast as she could to create three cups of coffee for her sister and her two visiting friends. Her hands worked at the speed of lightning as she prepared the beverages for her sister and her friends. When she had finally gotten them together on a platter, Sammy began to bring the platter with the three mugs of coffee up to her sister.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" She pleaded as she reached the top of the steps. Suddenly, one of her feet was stuck under the lip of the top step, and she fell. Hot coffee flew everywhere and while most of it landed on the carpet, a dreadful amount landed on her skin.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she tried to wipe the hot beverage off of her skin. It burned horribly, but thankfully it wasn't enough to seriously ruin her skin. It only burned a little, and it didn't damage any skin tissue. Amy had heard the noise, and opened her door to see her sister outside, in a mess, covered in hot coffee with the rest of it spilled on the floor.

"GOD SAMEY! Can't you do ANYTHING right?!" Amy asked before she smacked Sammy across the face, _hard_. Sammy fell back down on the carpet and Amy shook her head in disgust. "Honestly, and they wonder why I boss you around so much. I'm trying to help you, and you just make a klutz of yourself. Make us a second batch and make it quick." Amy ordered before closing the door once again.

Sammy felt hot tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. More, now than ever, she felt like the most useless, undesirable, piece of trash in the world. Nobody wanted her, and those that did, were forbidden from seeing her. Sammy couldn't help but being to cry. As she began picking up the mess she had created, she overheard some of her sister's conversation,

***Amy's Room***

"This isn't some rinky-dink little plan I've got here." Heather spoke. "This will take some time, and a series of humiliations to finally finish this plague of 'losers' that seem to have overtaken our school. I, as much as anyone, want it just to turn back to normal, where people with class are at the top." She confessed.

"Please, once we're done with tonight, I'm sure I'll be all over." Anna Maria snickered, but Heather scoffed.

"Anna Maria you simple minded moron, this is a series of events that will eventually drive the rat out of her hole and bring our little community back to normal. I just said this isn't a one-step plan! Pay attention!"

"Sorry but my nails need attention too!" Anna Maria said defensively as she continued doing her nails.

"Ugh, can you just go over it again? I think this dimwit forgot!" Amy said glaring at Anna Maria, who barely heard her. Heather rolled her eyes before repeating the plan she had devised to get rid of Mike and Zoey.

"Alright, I overheard that Shawn, Jasmine, Zoey and Mike are going on a double date at the Bentlee's Movie Theater tonight. We'll go to see that new movie, Total fighter's 3 or something like that, and we'll wait until the middle of the movie. Then, Amy, you'll dress up like Samey-"

"EW!" Amy screeched

"Oh shut up! You'll dress up like Samey, and tell Mike that Harold, or Noah, or whatever wants to see him outside about something important. If he asks what, tell him it's really important and that they told you not to say. Just get him to get out of the movie theater by himself."

From behind Amy's door, Sammy listened, wide eyed at the plan that was unfolding in front of her. She couldn't bear to hear the rest though; she needed to warn her friends immediately. It was almost time for the movie to start, and she had a feeling they would be there soon. She would need to run, and fast! Not to mention her sister and her friends would be leaving any time now as well! She would need to leave right now! And with that being decided, Sammy quietly ran downstairs, threw on a light sweatshirt, and bolted out the door without even saying goodbye to her father. Not that he would care anyways. He never really cared about what she and her sister did as long as it didn't bother him.

Sammy dashed down the sidewalk towards Bentlee's Movie Theater. She needed to get there, and soon. If she didn't get there in time…her best friends…her only friends…would be publicly humiliated in whatever form her sadistic sister and her friends were planning. 'This is it Sammy! Use your cheerleading skills for this! You didn't run all that time just for fun! You can do this!' Sammy thought in her mind as she began picking up speed. It was only a matter of time now.


	5. Chapter 5: It's a trap!

**Thank you all for your support so far in my story! I'm as excited as you are to dish out these chapters, and since I didn't have any homework today, I decided to ship out another chapter to you guys! Also, our new character enters in this chapter! YAY! Enjoy!**

Sammy panted heavily as her lungs screamed for oxygen. Every muscle in her legs burned and her breathing was heavy and unstable. She could practically feel her heart beating so fast it felt as if it were about to pop out of her chest. Doubling over for breath, Sammy slowly began walking towards the Movie Theater. She couldn't stop now. Her friends were in danger, and she was the only thing that could save them from the horrible plans Heather and her friends had in store for them.

"C'mon Sammy, you can do this. Do it for your friends! Show Amy that she can't take advantage of you or your friends!" Sammy motivated herself as she straightened up and began running again in a light jog.

***Inside the movie theater***

Zoey rested her head on Mike's shoulder as they watched the movie. They had just reached the half way point in the movie where the main protagonist, a handsome looking samurai had just rescued his dream girl from an evil shogun and was on the run with her in his arms. When they had finally escaped the evil shogun's clutches, the two rested in an abandoned house and began speaking with each other. It was obviously the romantic part of the movie, and Zoey couldn't help but feel more attached to Mike as they watched.

Mike of course, felt her hands wrapped around his arm and rested his head on top of hers lightly so that they seemed to be drifting into their own world. They sat like that for several minutes, enjoying each other's comfort.

"Mike?" Zoey asked while staring at the screen.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we first met? Sort of like how these two met…" Zoey said, referring to the characters in the movie. Mike smiled as the memory flashed in his mind. It was indeed one of the best moments of his life.

"Of course. How could I forget that day?" Mike asked. Zoey giggled softly as she recalled the moment as well.

"I still remember your face. You were so nervous, and I'm pretty sure I'd never met someone so red before." She giggled playfully.

"What? Was I blushing?" Mike asked innocently.

"You were as red as a tomato." Zoey laughed.

"Just like a tomato huh?"

"Yeah, just like a tomato." Mike turned towards her and smiled, she did the same.

"Not as red as the color of your hair. I think that's the second thing I noticed about you when you ran in like that." Mike said.

"Second? What was first?" Zoey asked.

"Your pretty face." Mike said. Zoey blushed, and snuggled up to him in a small fit of laughter. From across the aisle, a little further down (to give each other some room after a while), Jasmine and Shawn watched the movie. Shawn seemed more interested in the movie, and was often criticizing it and the characters for their "Hollywood" actions. They were just too cliché to him.

"Give me a break. Really? They just happen to find some abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere so they can kiss each other and stuff?" Shawn said as he rested his feet on the seat in front of him. Thankfully, there weren't many people in the movie theater that night, so it didn't bother anyone.

"Oh come on Shawn, who cares? That's not the point." Jasmine tried to explain. Shawn seemed to ignore and kept going on with his critiquing.

"Oh great. Now that Shogunate guy is back with an army. Didn't see that coming. I mean, when they lost him did they think that he would just give up the chase for good? Honestly, if someone is so devoted to getting someone, they wouldn't just give up chasing them like that." Shawn said drastically. He was making this more of a big deal than it really was.

"I guess so. I didn't give up chasing you." Jasmine said smiling. Shawn flinched at the sudden remark, as he wasn't expecting it. Sometimes, when he was shocked, his Zombie training would kick in and a bit of adrenaline would circulate through him, making him a bit jumpy.

"O-oh…yeah that's true!" Shawn said rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean…look at zombies! They never give up when they spot a fresh brain to eat!" Shawn said. Jasmine sighed,

"Do you ever think of anything else than Zombies?" She asked, somewhat irritated. This was a double date, not some movie critiquing session.

"Sure I do. I think about you." Shawn said grinning. Jasmine laughed and pulled him out of his seat and pressed her lips against his. Shawn, who was not expecting this sudden action, was scared at first (his zombie skills came in a little again), but when he realized what was happening, he relaxed and returned her kiss.

***Sammy***

Sammy sprinted towards the brightly lit movie theater as she headed towards her objective. If she even stalled for a moment, her sister and her evil friends might show up and ruin everything. Even if she hadn't interfered with her sisters plans before, and had just sat by as a bystander, she couldn't hold herself back this time. She could easily remember the countless times where Amy pulled her along to one of Heather's fraudulent plans, having no say whatsoever in the matter. She would sit and watch as they tormented people, and in some rare cases, even hurt people. Whether it be physical or mental they still did what they did.

After all this time, Sammy had come to a revelation. They weren't going to stop. If she did not refuse to obey their commands, she would be stuck in the never ending loop of despair and trauma of being Amy's clone. A person without meaning or place. Just a "second Amy." She would have no more. It was no longer the time to shy away from her sister's malicious nature.

Sammy ran into the lobby of Bentlee's Movie Theater. A fancy red carpet covered the floor, giving the room an elegant feel to it. Popcorn and other snacks released their magnificent smells and allowed them to waft through the air and into their customer's nostrils, thus attracting more consumers. Sammy examined her environment before remembering that she was not here to see a movie. She quickly scanned the small room, panning her eyes over the small crowds of people till she found the movie times board. When she found it, she hastily read the movie times till she found Total Warriors 3.

"Theater Room 3? Hold on guys I'll be right there! Sit tight!" She whispered to herself as she dashed off in their general direction. She quickly bought tickets (thankfully she had money on her) and ran towards Theater Room 3.

"Room 6, Room 5, Room 4, Room 3…Room 3!" Sammy said to herself as she read the sign of her destination. She was about to run in when a mysterious hand suddenly clamped on her mouth. Sammy attempted to scream but her assaulter held tightly onto her mouth and no noise came out. The hallway was vacant, so there was nobody to see her or help her either. She was on her own.

The mysterious person dragged her away into the girl's bathroom where she was thrown to the floor. Sammy quickly turned over and stared at her assaulter's face.

Amy.

"Going somewhere Sparamey?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow which was twitching with fury. Sammy was too shocked to answer. Her mind attempted to process the situation, and form words to come out of her mouth, but nothing came. Amy grew impatient of watching her sister sit on the floor doing nothing, so she decided to push this conversation along.

"I know what you were going to do Samey. Don't think that you running down the stairs like you did and bolting around outside would fool us. We knew that you were gone the second you left. We took dads car and drove here before you even rounded the second block. And here we are….you've been very naughty Samey. You shouldn't have run away like that." Amy said waving a finger back and forth teasingly.

"What do you want to do to my friends?" Sammy asked, going straight to the point.

"Straight to the point huh? Well, Heather, Anna Maria and I decided to have a little fun with Mike and Zoey. I, of course, won't tell you what we're going to do, but now that you're here, you're kinda in the way of our plan." Amy began. Sammy could tell where this was going, but tried to keep the conversation in an attempt to stall her sister.

"Why are you doing this to them? What is it with you guys? Why do you always hate on them?" Sammy asked.

"Well isn't that the big question? You want to know why we hate them Samey? Because it's not fair!" Sammy stared at her, puzzled, "Love isn't supposed to be that way. You have fights, you break up, you get back together again, you get rejected, all of these things these two never experienced! It's not fair!" Amy was practically in between yelling and whining now.

"You can't blame someone else for _your _failures Amy! Just because guys like Alejandro or Topher refused to go out with you, doesn't mean you should pin the blame on Mike and Zoey! You should follow in their example for a change! Then, maybe, people wouldn't view you as such a colossal bitch!" Sammy screamed at her sister. All of the rage from being pushed around poured out of her in those last words, and she stared wide eyed when she realized what she had said.

"**Excuse me?**" Amy asked, shaking with anger.

"Uh…" Sammy quivered in fear as her sister began to approach her, her hands in fists.

"**I'm going to enjoy this Samey! I'm going to enjoy it VERY MUCH!**" Amy said before she screamed and threw herself upon Sammy. Sammy, who was unprepared for Amy's sudden attack, fell to the floor with a _THUMP_. Amy began to swing her hands back and forth, slapping Sammy across the face multiple times while shouting,

"**You will never amount to anything! Everyone hates you! You are going to grow up, forever alone with nobody to love you because you are a NOBODY! You're just a second ME!**" When Amy had finished yelling, Sammy was unconscious and lying on the floor with what looked like a broken nose. Blood poured out of her nostrils and streamed down her neck as she lay there, unmoving. Amy panted heavily as she examined her work.

Suddenly, a hidden fear rose up in Amy and she quickly brought her ear to Sammy's chest to hear for a heartbeat. Thankfully, Sammy was indeed still alive, and breathing. Amy quickly stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She examined herself a bit before she looked at the one mark that differentiated herself from her sister. On the mirror, was a tiny splotch that looked like it had some gum on it. Amy repositioned herself in front of the mirror so that the area with the gum on it covered her beauty mark in the reflection.

She now looked just like her unconscious sister.

A flood of questions then surged through her mind. Is this really necessary? What if what Samey had said was true? Should she have taken advice from Zoey and Mike? Could they give her advice? She pondered this for a moment.

No.

They couldn't help her. Why would they? They were too selfish and self-absorbed in their own little world to care about anyone else. Why would they care about her, after what she had done? No, it was too late now. She had gone past the point of no return, and there was no way she could ever turn back. She _was _the evil sister, and she _was _going to finish what she started. With that reconciliation, Amy walked over to the door of the girl's bathroom and peeked outside.

"Heather!" She called. The Asian girl walked over slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it done?" Heather asked.

"Yes. She's out cold. Where do we bring her?" Amy asked. Anna Maria came out from behind Heather and took Sammy out of Amy's hands.

"Anna Maria will take her outside and cover her up in the alleyway. We'll leave her there and then continue our plan. Sorry about the detour Amy, but it was the only way." Heather said as she placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy looked down before looking back at Heather with determination in her eyes.

"I have no regrets. C'mon, let's finish what we started." Heather smiled,

"Agreed. Here, I brought the makeup, go put it on and meet me out here in 5 minutes. Anna Maria, get rid of her. If someone notices, and they will, just make up an excuse saying that she was tired or something." Heather commanded. Anna Maria groaned before pulling Sammy along towards the exit of the theater.

***Anna Maria***

Anna Maria grunted as she continued to pull Sammy's unconscious body along the carpeted floor. She received some curious stares and at one point a cashier walked up to her and asked if she was ok.

"Oh, yeah she's fine she's just…just dead tired hahah."* She said trying to fake a laugh as she finally made her way outside and rounded the corner to the dark alleyway. "Ew, ew, ew does this girl ever file her nails? They are just disgusting! These colors don't even match…" Anna Maria went on as she dragged Sammy's body behind a dumpster with her legs sticking out from behind it. She then grabbed a nearby tarp and threw it over her, so that she was mostly concealed except for her feet.

"Eh, it won't matter if her feet stick out. Nobody will notice anyway." Anna Maria said to herself as she walked away, leaving Sammy behind the dumpster completely unconscious and covered by a tarp so nobody would find her.

***Amy and Heather***

Amy took the makeup kit from heather and walked back into the bathroom. She carefully set the makeup kit down on the sink and pulled out a bottle which looked to have the same skin color as hers. Amy then unscrewed the top of the bottle, and began applying the makeup to her beauty mark area. In a matter of seconds, she had gone from sadistic Amy to timid Samey. Amy admired herself in the mirror before deciding that she looked just like her sister. She then picked up the makeup kit and began making her way back to the door when she spotted some blood on the floor.

Quickly, Amy swiped a nearby towel and cleaned up the mess. After tossing it in the trash, she opened the door and met Heather outside.

"Perfect Amy. You look just like your pathetic sister. Ok, now go in there and do what we discussed." Amy nodded before turning towards the two doors that lead to Theater 3 and pulled them open.

***Shawn and Jasmine***

"You know, I think that most of the zombie movies they produce now a day are completely inaccurate." Shawn began talking about his usual obsession with zombies.

"How so?" Jasmine asked as she watched the screen in front of them." Shawn turned to her in his seat,

"Well, for instance, Zombies can't, and shouldn't run. I mean, it simply isn't possible for them to run. They're rotting corpses, I'm pretty sure if they attempted to run, their legs would literally fall off." Shawn explained.

"What if the zombie was just bitten? Like a new person who just got bitten?" Jasmine countered while still keeping her eyes on the screen. This silenced Shawn as he began to think about what his girlfriend had just said.

"Hmm…true…true…" He was in the middle of thinking of a comeback when he saw Sammy walk into the room. "Sammy? Wow we haven't seen each other in ages! Hey, Jasmine, look it's Sammy!" Shawn exclaimed.

"HEY! Keep your voices down we're watching a movie here!" A voice sounded from the back.

"Sorry!" Shawn whispered as he and Jasmine turned their attention to their forbidden friend.

"Hey guys, um…" Amy cleared her throat, "Mind if I sit here and watch the movie with you guys? I don't want to go back to my house with…uh…Amy…" Amy said in the most pitiful voice she could muster. Jasmine smiled and hugged her, causing Amy to grimace when nobody was looking,

"Oh of course you can Sammy. You can sit next to me." Amy took a seat next to Jasmine and the group returned to quietness as they watched the movie. Just then, Amy turned to Mike,

"Oh, um…Mike? There were some guys out there looking for you…uh…Cody. Yeah, Cody was looking for you and said he needed your help." Mike looked at Amy from across the row of seats with raised eyebrows. Then, his expression softened and he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I bet he wants my help to hide from Sierra. Hold on guys, I'll be right back." Mike said as he stood up from his seat. "Hey, by the way do you want anything while I'm there? From the food bar I mean." Mike asked Zoey.

"I don't know what to get…" Zoey said, thinking of all of the food choices in the food court.

"Maybe some…candy apples?"* Mike said smiling as he said this. Mike knew that Zoey loved fruit, and Candy apples were one of her favorite desserts.

"Really Mike? You always know what to get me! Thanks!" Zoey said hugging him tightly. She quickly released him from her hug with flushed cheeks kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright then, I'll be back her in 5 minutes tops." Mike said before sneaking out of the theater. Zoey sat back down in her seat and watched the movie. 'I really am lucky to have a guy like Mike in my life.' She thought as she stared at the movie screen.

***Heather and Anna Maria***

Heather watched from afar as Anna Maria came hurrying back towards heather.

"Good you're back. Are you ready?" Heather asked.

"Of course I'm ready. I've been waiting for this for over a year!" Anna Maria protested. Heather rolled her eyes before she spotted Mike leaving Theater Room 3, and walking over to the snack bar. This certainly was going to be a cakewalk.

"Well, he just arrived. Go on, your turn to fulfill your part of the plan. Don't let us down, or you'll be sorry." Heather said glaring at her. It was Anna Maria's turn to roll her eyes this time.

"Honestly, will you stop worrying? I got this one in the bag." She said before she started walking off in Mike's direction. Heather smiled. Yes, indeed things were working out rather nicely.

***Mike***

Mike stood in line by the snack bar, waiting as the line shortened and he prepared to pull out his money and purchase a candy apple for Zoey. There were few people in the small movie theater, partially because it was late at night and because most of the featured movies were currently playing. This left Mike alone with only the people on line, and a few others lounging around in the main lobby. As time slowly passed and the people in front of him took their time ordering, Mike grew slightly impatient, causing him to begin tapping his foot and whistle to take his mind off the waiting.

Here he was, standing in an almost empty lobby room as the movie he had wanted to see played on. He could probably be missing the best parts of the movie and he was being held up by these two in front of him. Honestly, why would they order food in the middle of a movie? Sure, he was ordering food too, but he was only ordering one thing. These two seemed to be ordering a whole meal. And why was there only one cashier? Budget cuts? You'd think it wouldn't hurt to have at least two cashiers…

Unbeknownst to him, Anna Maria had begun to make her move.

From the corner of his eye, Mike could spot the familiar sight of tan skin, light pink blouse, blue jeans, and an unmistakable poof of hair on one's head. It was no doubt, Anna Maria from his school. Like many of the people from his school before last year, he received no attention from her, and was uncertain on whether or not she was walking towards him. Unsure whether or not to look at her, Mike pulled out his phone and began flipping through images that he had taken with his friends. Although his eyes were "supposedly" plastered to his phone's screen, he could still see her approaching him using his peripheral vision.

Before he could acknowledge her moving towards him or even greet her, she made the first move of opening up a conversation.

"Heeeeyyy Mikey!" She said happily and embraced him in a deep hug. Said hug was so constricted, so tight, that he felt extremely uncomfortable. She pressed herself against him and buried her head into his shoulder in a passionate sort of way. At first, Mike was just shocked at what was happening to him. Here, this girl that he barely knew was embracing him and snuggling up to him right out of the blue. It was so unexpected, so unexplainable that Mike didn't know how to react. Instead, he merely stood there like a statue as Anna Maria pressed herself against him. After a few minutes, Mike broke out of his trance and managed to choke some words,

"U-Um…Anna M-Maria? W-What are you doing?" He asked. At this point, Mike's cheeks were beat red. He couldn't help but be embarrassed by this current display of affection. He only hoped that Zoey wouldn't walk in right now. That would cause serious problems, and he would get blamed for something he didn't even cause. Thankfully, Anna Maria let go of him, and slyly grinned as she began to file her nails.

"Nothin' much. Just sayin' hi to a friend of mine." She replied to his previous question. 'Friend?' Mike wondered. Since when were they friends? Not that he didn't want her as his friend, but they had never shared anything in common, nor had they ever really interacted. Was this all a practical joke? Or maybe she was just too afraid to ask if he wanted to be her friend and was playing it out so that he could make the move for her. Before he could decide, she continued,

"By the way, your friend…what's his name…uh…ya know the one that's always followed by that creepy girl?"

"Cody?" Mike asked. He was a little offended that she would call Sierra creepy, but he knew that somewhere deep inside him he felt the same way about her too.

"Yeah that's the one. Yeah, he was in the bathroom and asked me to ask you to help him. He's still in the boy's bathroom. He said something about running away from that creepy girl-"

"Sierra." Mike corrected.

"Yeah her. Anyways, he wanted me to get you." Anna Maria said. She watched carefully for Mike's reaction. This was the pinnacle of her part of the plan. If he believed her now, she would no doubt be successful. Mike seemed to think it over for a minute, and then stared longingly at the sign that read Theater Room 3. Anna Maria knew that he was thinking about Zoey, and this realization only fueled her desire for him to fall into her trap. Finally, Mike sighed heavily and nodded,

"Yeah, Sammy told me the same thing. I guess he was afraid I wouldn't get the message and asked you too. Ah well, I'll go see him. Thanks anyway." Mike thanked her as he looked for the restroom signs. After he found them, he walked hastily over to the bathrooms. 'The candy will have to wait. I hope Zoey isn't worried that I'm taking too long…' Mike thought as he pushed open the door.

Little did he know that Anna Maria soon followed after him…

(Back at the snack bar counter)

Chef and Chris fumbled around with the countless snacks that they had just purchased from the snack bar. Their hands were almost completely full, and small bits of food spilled everywhere. Popcorn, chocolate, chicken wings, you name it, they bought it.

"Chris! Why did we have to get all these snacks! This is ridiculous!" Chef complained as the two of them wobbled over to their Theater Room.

"Because, I'm sick of eating the healthy food that the school district now forces us to eat. Honestly, my body is already as healthy and good looking as it will ever be, I don't need to starve myself! Do they honestly think that this will provide a good example to the kids? Because I don't!" Chris complained, his face hidden behind a bag of popcorn.

"Hey that food happens to be mine! So keep your trap SHUT!" Chef retorted, obviously upset that Chris had insulted his culinary skills.

"Yeah, yeah…hey…hold on…Chef?" Chris asked.

"What?" Chef replied.

"Unless I'm mistaken, that's Anna Maria. And last I checked, she's a female." Chris stated.

"Good to know you can see the difference between a man and a woman." Chef retorted as he rolled his eyes. "So what?"

"So what is she doing going into the boy's bathroom after Mike Miles? You know the boy with the multiple personalities? What's up with that…?" Chris said as the two stared at Anna Maria as she walked into the Men's bathroom after Mike. Both of their eyes widened as she set foot inside the room and completely disappeared behind the door. After her dark tan form disappeared completely from sight, the two turned their heads slowly so that they faced each other.

"I didn't see anything if you didn't see anything." Chef offered Chris.

"Same here. C'mon, let's hurry; I think the best part in the movie's coming up…" Chris said and the two hastily ran towards their movie.

"**Oh, yeah she's fine she's just…just dead tired hahah." This, if you do not already know, is a reference to the movie "Commando" with Arnold Schwarzenegger (I believe it's called Commando idk for sure), but it was a funny scene where Arnold kills this assassin on a plane that was sitting next to him, and when the flight attendant passes, he says to her "Excuse my friend, he's dead tired" lol.**

"**C'mon just forget about it and watch the movie. Here, you know what? I'll go buy you something from the snack bar. Maybe some…candy apples?" I learned on the character bios for Total Drama that Zoey likes fruit, so it only made sense that she would love Candy Apples. I'm not sure if they would sell that kind of thing in a movie theater, but oh well this one does.**

**EDITOR'S NOTES:**

**I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but I've been moving around some parts from other chapters because I edited a lot of stuff out, so I want the chapters to be all even in length (kind of it doesn't have to be exact). So, please, once again, bear with me while I do some major construction on this story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Things get Complicated

***Inside the Men's Bathroom***

Mike pushed open the weighted wooden door and let go of the cold metal doorknob behind him, allowing it to slowly close shut. Inside, the room smelled somewhat of a mixture between urine and soap, and was nothing more than your usual public bathroom. Mike's sneakers stuck to the filthy floor as he began to walk towards the stalls. If Cody was here, he would no doubt be in a stall, hiding in the corner in an attempt to hide from Sierra.

"Cody? Cody are you in here? C'mon man, it's me Mike." Mike listened intently for a response, but received none. He decided to call once more, "Cody are you in one of the stalls? Sierra isn't here so it's safe now." Mike's words echoed in the empty room. Mike slowly walked down the room, looking at the floor of each stall in an attempt to see if he could find anybody hiding in them. When he reached the last stall and found that they were all empty, he was confused. Where had Cody gone?

Then, another thought occurred to him. What if Anna Maria had tricked him? 'No, she wouldn't do that, she seemed like a nice enough girl' Mike thought. Just then, the door opened once again, and Mike immediately assumed it was Cody, returning to his hiding spot in fear that Sierra had once again found him.

"Cody, it's me Mike. Anna Maria sent me here. She said that you were…you were…Anna Maria?" Mike's words faltered as the image of Anna Maria stood before him. Mike's cheeks were instantly red and he nearly fell back. His legs turned to jelly and he held onto the nearby sink for support. "Anna Maria…what…what are you doing here?" Mike's voice cracked upon speaking.

"I just came here to meet someone I haven't seen in a long time." Anna Maria said innocently. "I miss him so much…and I would like to see him…one...last…time…" She said slowly as she began to approach Mike as a lion would approach a Zebra. She was the predator…and he was the prey…what was going on here?

"Uh…um…uhh...I…uh…" Mike fumbled for words. She was getting closer by the minute. He needed to get out of this! He needed to get back to Zoey! One slip up here and his entire relationship with the girl he loved would be crushed. He would have to play it smart… 'I should tell her that I've got to go see Zoey, and that I'll see her later! Yeah, she'll understand!' Mike thought quickly. "Hey, uh, Anna Maria…I…I-uh…I have to go see Zoey now, so I can't really stay, Bye!" Mike said quickly and tried to slip past her but she grabbed his arm and whirled him around so he was once again facing her. Mike's heartbeat beat as fast as a steam locomotive and he felt as though it were about to burst. What was she doing…?

"C'mon…just forget about her for a second…it won't be hard…once I do THIS!" Anna Maria's fingers suddenly clutched onto Mike's blue T-Shirt. Before Mike could protest, she pulled with all her strength at the fabric. Her finely manicured nails were as sharp as knives, and sliced through the thin fabric like scissors through tissue paper. In a matter of seconds, Anna Maria had torn the shirt completely off of him.

Anna Maria watched with hope in her eyes as she stared at Mike's widened eyes. They were frozen, staring straight past her at the wall. At long last, she would finally be able to be reunited with her dream boy, Vito. She had been longing to see him ever since she had met Mike's alternate personality for the first time at gym one day. Now, she had him all to herself, and things had all gone according to plan. However, Mike wasn't showing any movement, and out of fear she turned around wondering what could have gone wrong. Anna Maria began to rethink her steps, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Ay, babe. Long time no see!"

Her heart instantly fluttered. He was back. Her baby Vito was back and Zoey wasn't around to stop him. That retro Indy girl wouldn't stop her from seeing Vito today! For now, she could have her dream boy all to herself…

***Heather ***

Heather leaned against the wall outside the Men's bathroom and overheard everything. For once, Anna Maria had actually succeeded in something. That was surprising, since she had the same brain power as a hamster… 'Good, time to pay Zoey a visit' Heather thought. Throwing her long black hair behind her, Heather smiled deviously. Everything was in place. Mike was with Anna Maria, Sammy was out of the picture, Shawn and Jasmine were occupied with Amy, and now all that was left was Zoey.

Heather slowly walked over to Theater Room 3 in her usual strut as she approached her target. After pushing past the doors, she walked into the small theater and quickly looked around for a girl with outstanding red hair. Her eyes soon found her target; Zoey was sitting in the back row with a worried expression on her face. 'No doubt worrying where Mike had gone off to. I wouldn't blame her; I would be the same way around Aleja-NO! NO I hate him! Never mind, back to business.' She thought and began walking up the steps towards Zoey.

Once she had reached the top of the steps, she smiled and sat next to Zoey, "Hey Zoey! How's my favorite girl friend?" Heather said, playfully nudging Zoey in the arm. Zoey mentally raised an eyebrow in confusion. Since when was Heather her friend? Last year, she had insulted her clothing and made fun of her in front of Mike. She was, in no way, Zoey's friend that was for sure. Not to mention, she was notorious for being cruel and deceitful.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hey, I just wanted to say…that I'm super sorry about last year. I was hanging out with those, jerks, and they made me believe you guys were…you know…so yeah. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about last year." Heather watched in delight as Zoey's face brightened as she bought the bait,

"Oh! Well hey; I'm not one to hold grudges! Thanks for apologizing, and you are forgiven." Zoey said, smiling. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Just came here with my boyfriend…A...le…jandro…" Heather choked his name out and barely managed to keep her smile. There was no way in a million years would she actually ruin her social image by being seen in public with that heap of trash. Thankfully, Zoey didn't question it and nodded. "But enough about me, what about you? Where's your boyfriend?" Heather asked. Zoey frowned upon remembering how long Mike had been gone for and shrugged.

"I don't know. He should be back by now…"

"Wait…I think I saw him enter the boy's bathroom not too long ago…" Heather thought aloud while tapping her finger on her chin. "Maybe you should go check up on him, and see if he's alright?" she asked. Zoey squirmed in her seat and stared outward, mulling the thought over.

"I don't know…" Seeing as Zoey would need more encouragement to get her to leave her movie, Heather took the initiative,

"Well then, I'll just show him to you. C'mon, he's over here. Don't worry about your movie I saw this already it's not that good." Heather lied as she pulled Zoey along. Zoey stumbled after her and timidly followed Heather's lead. She would just have to take Heather's word that she _had _seen Mike. Zoey _was _curious to see where he was all this time…

***Men's Bathroom***

Anna Maria pressed herself against Vito as the two made out against the wall. Vito's hands were held tightly against the small of her back, and held her close as they kissed. She was in pure ecstasy, and closed her eyes as she savored the feeling of him holding her close. Slowly, she began running her hands across Vito's chest. Her hands ran over his chiseled chest, and she began caressing him as he ran his hands along her back.

Just as Anna Maria was about to undo her shirt, she heard voices from outside.

"But…this is the men's room! We can't go in here!" Zoey's voice could be heard from on the other side of the door.

"Oh my god just go in there! He's got to be in there! Isn't that what couples do anyway? Make out in the bathroom!" Heather's voice came afterwards.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zoey asked. Ruffling could be heard from behind the door as if the two were struggling to get into the bathroom when suddenly, the door flew open and Zoey fell onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. Vito ignored her and kept kissing Anna Maria while she looked at Zoey with a smile on her face.

Slowly, Zoey pushed herself off the ground and began to kneel. Slowly, she raised her head to look at her surroundings. What she saw was Mike and Anna Maria making out.

"Hey Zoey." Anna Maria said while hugging Vito closer to her.

"M….M….M-M-M…MIKE?!" Zoey half screamed and cried. Hot tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes as she tried to process what was happening before her eyes. Vito broke away from kissing Anna Maria and looked at Zoey indifferently.

"Sup toots. Whattya want? I'm kinda busy right now." Vito responded. Anna Maria sighed happily and rested her head on his chest.

"Oh, I can see that! I guess you really _don't _have control over your personalities! Are you having fun in there Mike?" Zoey said. Blood was rushing to her cheeks as she screamed at Vito. Anger seemed to surpass sadness as she now practically shook with fury.

"Come on baby. Mike's been in charge for **forever**! Can't some of us have some fun once in a while? Stop being so stuck up." Vito said shaking his head. Zoey nearly fell back after Vito finished speaking. It was as if Vito had stuck his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. It didn't matter if it wasn't Mike speaking. Vito and Mike were the same person, and it hurt her nonetheless.

"So that's how it's going to be? I only get to see Mike once in a while, while you…while you go around and make out with any girl you please?" Zoey said, the tears were returning once again and her voice cracked as she spoke. She was on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"Not just any girl. _Me_." Anna Maria cut in before making out with Vito again. He didn't even seem to care that she had cut into their conversation and ignored Zoey's presence entirely as the two began kissing each other passionately. Zoey backpedaled slowly until she reached the handle. Anger and Sadness overwhelmed her body, and she could hardly think straight. She wasn't sure which she was feeling more, anger at Mike for not having better control over his personalities, or sadness about how he would betray her like that. Shakily, she took a deep breath and glared at Vito/Mike with pure hatred.

"Mike Miles! We are DONE! FINISHED!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before throwing the door open and marching out towards the parking lot. She didn't look back as she walked towards her house. Darkness seemed to have enveloped her heart, and she felt like all of the life had been sucked out of her, and been replaced by hatred. The only thought occupying her brain was the hatred for Mike and the image of him making out with Anna Maria. The image of them kissing replayed over and over in her head, and only fueled her desire to leave the movie theater and get home.

***Outside the bathroom***

Heather had listened to the entire scene unfold from behind the bathroom door. From the minute Zoey entered the bathroom, Heather knew that it was all over. Heather listened as Zoey yelled and screamed at Mike/Vito in anger and confusion. But that wasn't the best part. The crowning jewel of the whole operation was the words Heather anxiously waited to exit Zoey's mouth,

"Mike Miles! We are DONE! FINISHED!"

Heather backed away from the door and watched Zoey storm out of the movie theater, earning her some glances from an occasional passerby. Her figure was slowly devoured by the darkness of the night until Heather could no longer see her. With a scoff, Heather closed her eyes and savored the moment. 'This was easy. We did this in one swift move, and those three idiot boys couldn't do it while holding baseball bats and crowbars. Just as I said, you can't just go fist first into something and expect a good outcome. These things take planning, and…' Heather's train of thought was instantly interrupted by two voices next to her,

"I'm so glad we decided to check this out instead of the movie. That was probably one of the most dramatic scenes I've ever seen!" Chris whispered to chef as the two sat on a bench outside the men's bathroom. Chef sat next to him, sharing a bag of popcorn. Judging from the food wrappers and other garbage on the floor, Heather assumed they had been here a while.

"That boy has some serious problems when he gets back to his normal self." Chef shook his head sadly.

"I know right? He's got a lot of explaining to do. Honestly Chef, they should make a show for this kind of stuff, the ratings would be so high! Just imagine it; On an island, secluded from all civilization…22 campers spend eight weeks at a crummy old summer camp to compete in challenges against each other to-"

"Um, excuse me!?" Heather screamed at the two, interrupting Chris's fantasy of a reality TV show. The two older men jumped at being yelled at and looked at her annoyed.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? What are _you_ doing here?" She asked.

"Getting some entertainment." Chris replied simply before eating a popcorn kernel. Heather stared at them incredulously, wondering how this man had gotten to become her principal before giving up and walking away. She honestly didn't care. This wasn't her problem to deal with anyway; it just meant more publicity on Mike and Zoey's breakup.

"Touchy huh?" Chris commented.

"Uh-huh."

***Inside the Bathroom***

"Oh Vito, I'm so glad you dumped that girl, now you can go out with me. I'm so much better than her. I've got better hair, better nails, better fashion, better everything!" Anna Maria said excitedly as Vito looked down at her passionately.

"I know baby I know. It's just you and me now. Now, where were we?" Vito said seductively as he began to help Anna Maria unbutton her shirt. Anna Maria smiled and felt her heart beat faster than ever before. Mostly because the man of her dreams was unbuttoning her shirt and partly because she didn't have to worry that Zoey was in the way anymore. Things couldn't get any better than this.

Vito was halfway through unbuttoning her blouse when he suddenly stopped and his head lowered so that Anna Maria couldn't see his eyes. Anna Maria, who was closing her eyes in ecstasy, opened them and looked at Vito confused.

"Vito baby what's wrong?" She asked, but she got no answer. Vito just stood motionless, his face downcast. "Vito baby are you okay?" Anna Maria asked again. Suddenly, Vito ripped his hands from Anna Maria's shirt and fell to the floor while clutching his forehead. The sudden movement nearly gave Anna Maria a panic attack and she quickly braced herself against the wall. She watched as Vito squirmed on the ground, groaning and clutching his head.

"Vito what's wrong! You're scarin' me!" Anna Maria said as she inched her way away from him. She had never seen something like this before and she was close to breaking down in fear. Vito suddenly stretched out like a board, and his arms clawed at the tiled floor. Anna Maria backed away, scared witless at the display before her.

"Vito?! What's goin' on with you baby? What's going on?" The same repeated questions circled around her mind and blocked her from thinking anything else. Vito continued to writhe and scream on the floor of the bathroom, terrifying the poor girl. At last, Anna Maria couldn't stand anymore. She quickly pushed herself off the floor, and ran out of the bathroom, leaving Vito alone on the sticky bathroom floor.

***Outside of the Theater***

"Where did Sammy go? She said she was going to the bathroom?" Shawn asked Jasmine as they exited Room 3.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check up on her?" Jasmine worried. Shawn shook his head and brought his arm around her waist,

"No. She may just need some alone time to cope with living with her sister. I agree we should help her, but she does need her alone time." He explained. Jasmine nodded,

"I suppose so…" Jasmine trailed off. Seeing as she was a little concerned and stressed, Shawn decided to change the subject

"So what did you think of the ending of the movie?" He asked. Jasmine immediately lightened up and grinned,

"Well, I don't know about you, but that ending was ridiculous. Like, why did they have to kill the girl in the end? What's up with that? It wasn't even important to the plot." Jasmine pointed out. Shawn had just reached the door and was about to open it for his girlfriend when Anna Maria threw it open, shoving him to the ground.

"Ouch! What the-" Shawn watched as Jasmine held Anna Maria back by her arm. From what Jasmine could see, she was crying hysterically as if she had seen a monster from one of the movies come right out through the screen.

"Anna Maria? What's wrong with you?" Jasmine asked as Shawn brushed himself off and stood up.

"Let go of me! Let go!" She cried.

"Just tell me what's wrong? What's going on?" Jasmine asked again.

"Don't go in the men's bathroom! There's something in there! Now let _go _of me!" Anna Maria cried as she ripped her arm from Jasmine's grasp and ran down the street and out of sight.

"What's up with that? Something about the men's bathroom?" Shawn asked.

"I guess so. We should go check it out." Jasmine decided.

"You mean I'll check it out, and no thanks. What if there's a zombie in there?" Shawn shook his head. Jasmine just sighed before she pulled him along with her through the glass doors to the theater.

"Fine. I'll go in there with you. You and you're ridiculous phobias…" She said as she walked towards the men's room with Shawn in tow.

***Men's Bathroom***

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Jasmine asked as she peered inside. Shawn stood behind her making sure nobody was looking. When Jasmine confirmed nobody was inside, she slid inside, followed shortly by Shawn.

"Ugh, smells disgusting in here." Shawn commented while gagging.

"You're telling me." Jasmine said as she held her nose and walked through the small hallway that led to the urinals. When she rounded the corner, her eyes landed on the unconscious form of Vito lying on the floor. He was face down with his face buried in his arms.

"Oh my god it's Mike!" Jasmine said as she ran over to his side. "Should we call the police?" Jasmine asked. Shawn shook his head,

"No, that's never the right choice. They never do that in movies-"

"This isn't a movie!"

"Yeah I know, but he probably just slipped and fell. I doubt it's anything worth calling the cops over. Besides, Anna Maria's an idiot, you know that. She probably drank some alcohol, went into the wrong bathroom, and saw Mike on the floor, whom she presumed was dead. Which he isn't. So, that would explain her. Now let's just get him home." Shawn explained.

"But how are we going to get him out of here? Won't it look suspicious if we bring him out through the bathroom?" Jasmine wondered.

"You're right. Quick, throw some cold water in his face and let's get him out of here. Let's just hope he wakes up." Shawn said as the two dragged the unconscious Mike towards the sink. They slowly lifted him up and laid his head in the sink. "I just hope nobody comes in right now…" Shawn said quietly. Shawn turned the faucet on, and cold water poured out of the faucet and all over Mike's head. Small streams of water poured onto his hair. Soon, his hair was matted down on his forehead and completely soaked. Slowly, the two watched as Mike's eyes shot open and he pulled his head out of the sink.

"Ugh…what…what happened…I...I can't remember anything…ughhh…." Mike groaned as he clutched his forehead with his arm and brought his arm close to his stomach.

"C'mon Mike. Let's get you out of here. We gotta call Zoey. Why isn't she here?" Jasmine wondered as the two led Mike out of the bathroom.

**EDITOR'S NOTES: Here's the latest chapter re-edited. Now I'm up to speed, so hopefully I won't have to torture you guys with anymore misleading updates. It's all straightforward from here guys!**

**DELETED SCENE:**

***Amy, Shawn, and Jasmine***

Shawn and Jasmine followed Amy closely, still under the impression that she was actually her innocent twin sister, and not the malicious other twin. 'How naïve are they? They practically leapt up out of their seats like dogs running to their master for a treat! They're so shrouded by their friendship they forget common sense.' Amy concluded. She was currently walking them over her house, where Jo and Sugar were waiting.

Heather had called the two prior to arriving at the movie theater. Once they had finished planning at Amy's house, Heather had dialed them up and called them while in Amy's parent's car. Both eagerly accepted and made their way to Amy's house as soon as they could. To them, any chance to break apart those disgusting lovebirds was to be taken and executed. No mercy given.

Jasmine walked alongside Shawn as the two followed Sammy (Amy) down the sidewalk. After they had walked for quite a bit, it had come to Jasmine's mind that there was the slight possibility that Amy was portraying Sammy the whole time. It wasn't like Sammy to not talk to Jasmine and Shawn through an entire 10 minute walk, and not to mention walk separately from them. Whenever Jasmine and Sammy walked around together, they would always walk side by side, even with Shawn there. Not to mention, dragging them off somewhere while not explaining a single thing was highly suspicious. Angered by such a thought, Jasmine decided to act. If it was actually Sammy, she could explain and she knew that Sammy would understand. If it was _Amy _however…things would most definitely be different.

"Hey Sammy?" Jasmine asked.

"What?" Amy asked, irritated that they were talking to her. She had hoped they would get through this entire trip without having to engage in conversation, but even she knew that was impossible. At least they were right outside her house…

"_You're mole's showing."_ Jasmine tested. Instantly she saw the girl in front of her freeze up and stand motionless in front of her. In an instant, her suspicions were confirmed.

"It's not a mole! It's a…uh…dammit…" The cheerleader's sentence fell apart once she realized she was giving herself away. She had just given up her disguise to them. The cat was out of the bag.

"_AMY._" Jasmine hissed as she approached the much smaller cheerleader. Amy turned around and wiped off the makeup on her birthmark. Once she had wiped the makeup off, she grinned and shook her head in disappointment.

"Honestly, you guys are so gullible."

"Where's Sammy?!" Shawn demanded, as the pair closed in on the skinny cheerleader. Surprisingly, Amy showed no signs of fear and held her ground. 'She must still have a card up her sleeve…' Jasmine thought as the two closed in on her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Amy snickered. "I'll be honest with you; I don't know where she is."

"LIAR!" Jasmine shouted.

"Call me what you want, but I'm actually being generous here and telling the truth. Trust me when I say that I'm not generous often. Nor am I honest. You should consider yourselves lucky to be receiving such honesty from me." Amy said.

Jasmine and Shawn remained silent.

"Confused? You should be. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to cut this conversation short." Amy said.

"Oh yeah? How so? You've got some questions to answer first!" Shawn demanded. Amy's lips slowly turned into a smile and she looked towards Shawn with a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"Have I? And who's going to make me talk, you?" She asked. Shawn's fists tightened as he kept his temper.

"If I have to…yes…" Amy laughed.

"I doubt it. Oh, hi Jo." Shawn turned to see who Amy was speaking to when his eyes locked on a pair of white lifeless eyes staring back at him. Shawn took a few steps back as the figure slowly limped towards him. As soon as his mind registered what it was, something snapped inside him, and he nearly fell while trying to run away.

"ZOMBIE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran away. Without even looking back to see if his girlfriend was alright, he took off like a rocket in the opposite direction as the 'zombie'. Jasmine felt her heart drop as she watched him abandon her and she looked back towards Amy who now had Sugar and Jo next to her. Jo was wearing ragged clothes and green and brown makeup all over her face, and all three of them were carrying a small carton of eggs.

Without warning, the three girls began pelting Jasmine with the eggs. Slowly, Jasmine retreated while still trying to stand up to them. When she realized it was pointless, she began to run away. As Jasmine ran down the street after Shawn the three girls followed her in hot pursuit. Jasmine raised her arm to protect her eyes from the oncoming eggs that pelted her and soaked her clothes with gooey egg white and yoke.

"Haha! Oh man, they totally didn't expect that! Nothing more fun than egging some nerds!" Jo exclaimed as she stared after the two fleeing targets with lust in her eyes. She wanted to pelt them more and more. It just felt so good.

"Hey Jo, I think that's the best you've looked with makeup on." Amy joked. Jo instantly snapped out of her trance and punched Amy in the arm.

"Not funny."

**SYNOPSIS:**

**This scene was supposed to describe what happened to Shawn, Jasmine, and Amy disguised as Sammy. I was going to branch off some relationship problems between Jasmine and Shawn but I decided against it for future reasons. **


	7. Chapter 7: Tears and Comfort

**Well, this is my latest chapter, one that ISN'T edited. I'm sure you guys are as happy as I am now that I'm uploading more chapters. Also, I'd like to thank you all for your continuous support, you've really made me continue this story, and you should all give yourself a round of applause. **

**In response to both MINECRAFTnet and Guest requesting that Emma be introduced into the story: I am happy to say that she will definitely be making an appearance in the story, so not to worry my friends.**

***Zoey***

She didn't know where she was running to, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. Her feet, which had been previously running on concrete, were now running on soft earth and grass. Tall trees surrounded her as she ran.

Zoey's legs burned as hot as the tears streaming down her face. Small droplets ran down her cheeks, sliding towards the tip of her chin, where they fell to the ground. It hurt to cry so much, but it was nowhere near as bad how much her heart hurt. The pain was tremendous, like someone had dropped an anvil on it, and she was struggling to breathe. It got so bad, that she tripped whilst running and scraped her knee on the pavement beneath her.

The recent turn of unfortunate events became so much for her, that she didn't even bother bringing herself to her feet again. She lay there, sobbing and hiding her head away in shame so nobody could see her crying. She remained like this for several minutes, until she heard a faint, but familiar voice ask,

"Woah, are you alright? Zoey?" The voice asked. Zoey was afraid to look up. To have one of her friends see her in such a state, was completely embarrassing. Why did things just keep getting worse for her? Shakily, Zoey raised her head so she could see who had addressed her. Her eyes finally rested on a thin teen around her age, with auburn hair and thick glasses on his face.

"H-Harold?" She asked. Harold was kneeling next to her, concern written across his face.

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing here? And what's wrong?" He asked. Zoey looked down again,

"I…I don't want to talk about it. What're you doing here?" She asked. Harold looked behind him to a telescope and some notepads,

"I was just charting some stars and planetary movements. It's a hobby of mine. When I've finished charting all of the nearby stars, I shred the notes and start over. It really clears the mind. Do you want to try?" He asked her. Zoey looked up again, and smiled.

"No thanks Harold, that doesn't really seem like my thing." She said. She reached a hand out to stable herself, and Harold helped her get into a standing position. "Hey, um…could you not mention this to the others? Actually…can we just forget this happened?" Zoey asked. Harold nodded,

"Of course. Anything for a friend." Harold smiled, "By the way, how are you going to get home? Do you have a ride?" Zoey sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"No…I…I don't…" She said.

"Oh, well then let me drive you home. It's not too far if I can recall." Harold offered. Zoey smiled and wiped her red eyes, drying them off with her sleeve,

"Thanks Harold. You really are a good friend." She thanked him and followed Harold to his car. Harold informed his parents he was going to take a friend home, and got in the car with Zoey. The two of them found themselves in an aura of silence as he drove her to her house. It was only a five minute drive, but what was supposed to be five minutes, seemed more like an hour. Finally, Harold broke the silence,

"Zoey…" He began, his voice was slow and cautious as he chose his next words carefully, "I know that you said you didn't want to talk about it…but may I just ask…is it about Mike?" He inquired. Zoey sniffled and stared out the window.

"Yes…yes Harold…I-It is…" She stuttered. Just bringing up the subject made her throat close in, forcing her to choke her words out.

"Oh…" Harold said. The two sat in silence again before Harold spoke up once more, cutting the silence with his voice, "You may not know it Zoey, but you're a very lucky girl." Zoey looked at him incredulously,

"What? How am _I _lucky?" She responded, emphasizing the 'I'.

"Well…I mean…one year ago, you just popped in as a new student. You didn't know anyone, and just moved here. It was a whole new environment for you. It must've been terrifying." Harold began. Zoey nodded for him to continue. Harold turned the steering wheel as they came about a turn and continued, "Yet, on your first day you meet Mike; A lonely boy with little to no friends, bad social skills, and MPD to boot. Still, you saw something in him when you sat down with him. You must've. The two of you became the closest friends last year. Whenever I saw him, you were there, and you guys looked like you were having the best of times."

Zoey remembered last year how they had fun throwing silly putty at each other during a lab with Mr. Franklin. She had laughed when he had gotten some on his shirt, and the two had engaged in a putty throwing war. Now, those memories seemed worthless.

"I remember how thanks to you, you brought Mike out of his shell, and introduced him, and yourself to new friends. And by the end of the year, you guys had a plethora of friends. You don't understand Zoey, how lucky you are I mean. You had friends and even a boyfriend by the end of just one year, while I only managed to scrounge up a few in three." Harold continued. He made another right turn, and arrived at Zoey's house. He then turned his head away from the steering wheel and faced her directly,

"What I'm trying to say is, don't get yourself down. You have friends, something that is more valuable then all of the money in the world. And about Mike…" Harold paused, waiting for Zoey's reaction. Zoey began to breathe a little heavier, but otherwise waited for him to continue, "Just think about it. The second you entered that door, you became his entire world. Without you, he would still be suffering at the hands of Scott, Duncan, and Alejandro. Not to mention Mal. Thanks to you, you've made his life worth living. And I, personally believe, that he truly does love you, and nobody else." Harold paused once again,

"Just don't give up on him Zoey. He truly loves you. Don't forget that." When Harold finished, Zoey was crying for a whole new reason now. Harold's words had seeped through the pores of her skin, and sunk into her heart. His words had lifted the anvil atop her heart, and she felt much better. With a new set of tears pouring down her face, Zoey leaned in and hugged Harold.

"Thank you Harold. You really are a good friend. LeShawna would be lucky to be your girlfriend." Harold smiled,

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Zoey nodded sincerely.

"Yes!" Harold said triumphantly. "Well, feel better. Later!" Harold drove off as Zoey waved him goodbye and walked into her house. Once inside, she walked up to her bedroom after informing her parents she was home. Zoey pushed open the door to her room and closed it behind her. She then moved over to her bed and flopped onto its soft mattress. For a few minutes, she lay there, before getting up and pulling out her yearbook again. She stared at Mike, standing next to her.

_He truly loves you. Don't forget that._

Harold's deep words rang in her head once more.

"I love Mike…I…I just can't take his personalities anymore…I…I just can't. How can I tell whether or not he really loves me, or if he's just one personality that loves me, while the other four don't?"

***Mike/Jasmine/Shawn***

Mike's head throbbed still from when he fell onto the floor. The headaches were becoming more and more fierce, and frequent. Exiting the theater, Mike shook his head, hoping it would help clear his mind. The pain lingered, however, and he groaned miserably out loud. He remembered all of it. While Vito was in control, he was forced to sit and watch the events unfold before him; from being seduced by Anna Maria, to having Zoey break up with him. He was forced to suffer something many people couldn't even comprehend. It was an awful lot to take in, and Mike began to feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Jasmine and Shawn remained silent as they watched their friend stare at the sidewalk, his back turned to them, clearly in a state of depression. It was as if an aura of sadness had enveloped him, clinging to him and devouring his soul.

"Mike…" Shawn whispered, taking a step towards him. Mike shook his head however, and raised his hand towards Shawn. Even in the darkness though, Shawn could just make out the crystalline shine of tears running down Mike's face,

"Please…just…just leave me alone right now…" Mike whispered, his voice quavering as he struggled to keep his composure. Shawn took a step back again, and looked up at Jasmine. The tall Australian frowned, and turned away from Mike, beckoning Shawn to follow.

"He needs to be alone. When they're ready, we'll sort this out. I think they've endured enough drama for one day." She said. Shawn nodded and followed her past the entryway of the theater and towards the parking lot, leaving Mike by himself.

With his friends gone, Mike realized that he was now truly alone. Mustering up the last of his composure so that nobody would see him crying, Mike straightened up and walked stiffly towards his car on the other side of the parking lot. Arriving at his car door, Mike fumbled with his car keys, and eventually dropped them. He cursed under his breath as he picked them back up and inserted them into the keyhole. The door _clicked_ open and he sat himself in the driver's seat.

Mike closed the door after him and sat silently in his car for a moment. His brain was still thawing, after being frozen stiff after receiving so much unfortunate information at once. The parking lot remained as quiet as a graveyard as he sat there, slowly regaining the emotions he had put aside while he walked to his car. Then, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Zoey…I…I…I…" Mike couldn't continue his sentence, for it hurt too greatly. His lips quivered as he spoke. His eyes blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the wave of tears that resurfaced in the corners of his eyes. With his breathing shortening, and his body shaking, Mike finally managed to spit out the rest of what he had been trying to say,

"Why?" One word. One word was all he needed to say. One word was all he needed to summarize what question constantly haunted his mind. Why? Why did he have to be born with multiple personality disorder? Why did his personalities have to come out at the worst moments, the most unfortunate moments? Why did Anna Maria kiss him? Why did she make Vito appear, and then draw Zoey in? Why didn't Zoey understand that Mike had no control over what he did? Why or why did he have to be born with MPD? Why him? What did he do to deserve this? The questions went on and on and on. Over, and over again they circled around his head, like the little yellow birds that surround cartoon characters when they are confused. Around and around they flew, repeating and asking over and over again.

The pressure began to become too much to bear. Mike just couldn't comprehend, nor did he want to understand why this had happened. With a sudden, loud cry, he burst into tears, burying his head in his arms over the driver's wheel. He coughed, sniffled, and shouted, venting the anger, confusion, and sadness all at once. The question that haunted him found itself being repeated over and over again as Mike cried aloud.

The windows of his car kept the noise inside, preventing anyone to hear his pitiful sobs. Mike didn't care though; he didn't care whether or not someone heard him crying. It didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was Zoey. And now, she was gone. The light in his world of darkness had gone out, blown out by a cold wind that shook him to the bone. Zoey hated him, and he only wished he knew how he could explain to her what had happened.

***Shawn/Jasmine***

"What just happened?" Shawn asked, as the two walked towards the other end of the parking lot. The two dared not look back. While they were worried about Mike, seeing him in such a state…it would be too much.

Jasmine shook her head, "I don't know Shawn. But something's not right. Zoey and Mike…this isn't them. Zoey and Mike definitely have eyes only for each other, and there's no way that either of them would cheat on the other." The two became silent as they soaked up the information, trying to make something out of it. Then, Jasmine spoke up,

"You don't think there's something else in play here do you? Rather, _someone _else in play?" Shawn looked at her, his eyes widening,

"You don't mean…Alejandro, Duncan, and Scott do you?" He asked. Jasmine thought it over before shaking her head,

"No…I doubt they're smart enough to cook up something like this…and they have no quarrel with Mike anymore. At least, Duncan and Scott don't anyway. Still...something like this…who could it have been?" Jasmine wondered aloud. Suddenly, the two heard a faint groan from an alleyway behind the theater, which they were just passing by.

"What was that?" Shawn seemed to tense up upon hearing the groaning noise, and got in a defensive pose in front of Jasmine. The couple stared down the alleyway as a figure emerged, wobbling back and forth as it staggered towards them. Shawn's eyes went wide,

"ZOMBIE!" He shouted and jumped into Jasmine's arms in fear. Slowly, the figure emerged from the darkness, revealing a blond haired teen wearing a light sweatshirt, black leggings, and converse sneakers. Dirt and grime covered her clothes. She seemed dazed, and dried blood stained the skin beneath her nose. Jasmine recognized her instantly,

"Sammy?!" Jasmine ran up to the dazed cheerleader and held her shoulders steady. "What happened to you?" She asked. Sammy's eyes rolled around in her head, and her knees began to wobble. Her eyes finally landed on Jasmine and she opened her mouth to speak,

"I saw…it…it's not Mike's fault…I know…know what happened…" Sammy whispered. Jasmine brought her hands under Sammy's legs and picked her up.

"Don't speak. First let's get you out of here. C'mon Shawn, we'll have to walk. Thankfully, my house isn't too far." Jasmine said, walking out of the parking lot and down the street. The road was devoid of any cars now, and the street lights were the only paths of light that could be seen.

"Right. Good idea." Shawn followed Jasmine down the street. Sammy lay inert in Jasmine's arms, occasionally making a faint sound. "I wonder what really happened."

***Mike***

Mike sat quietly in his car. The tears, the crying, the yelling; it had all been sucked out of him. He no longer felt like sobbing over what had happened. He no longer wanted to even think about it. Just the thought of it made him sick. So, he sat there. Staring at the bright lights of Bentlee's Movie Theater, like a fly drawn to a lamp. His eyes, however, were not glazed over and filled with lust. They were, instead, void, and vacant. Two brown pupils, showing no emotion or feeling.

Finally, Mike tore his eyes off the spectacular lights ahead of him and looked at his watch.

**11:23 PM**

Looking back towards the front windshield, he remembered his mother. She was probably worried about him. Without his father home to comfort her, Mike knew she would be scared about his whereabouts. Checking his phone, he noticed that she had called him a total of three times since 10 o'clock. Now, it had almost been three hours since he had left home, and _he_ began to get worried that she had called the cops.

"I'd better get home." Mike said to himself quietly. Fastening his seatbelt, Mike revved the engine of his car, and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was short, thanks to the lack of traffic and a surplus of green lights. When he finally arrived back at his house, he spotted the familiar banged up Patrol car, and duo of police cadets speaking with his mother. Mike's mother instantly rushed past the two (who were jotting down notes of some sort) and rushed over to Mike as he got out of the car.

"MIKE! I was so worried! You didn't answer my calls! Where were you? Are you alright?" She barraged him with questions, to which Mike raised his hands to slow her down.

"I'm…I'm alright mom. I just need some alone time, that's all." Mike said, looking downwards. His mother's brow furrowed as she watched him trudge into the house, apologizing to the cadets as he walked past them. When he finally disappeared upstairs, Mike's mother sighed heavily and walked back up to the cadets.

"Thank you so much for your help. I think I can handle it now." She said. MacArthur smiled and saluted,

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Miles! If you ever need us, call this number! Whether it be thieves, or a runaway turtle, you can count on us to solve the case!" MacArthur said proudly. Sanders elbowed her in the stomach before clearing her throat,

"It was our honor to help you with your son. If you ever need anything at all, just call the number on the card my partner gave you." Sanders smiled, and the two walked back to the car, where Sanders hopped in the driver's seat. As the two drove away from the curb, Mike's mother took a look at the card they had given her, before slipping it in her pocket and walking back inside. Closing the door behind her, she stared at the staircase which led to Mike's room.

Feeling her motherly senses tingling, Mike's mother just _knew _something was wrong with Mike. And something told her, it was about his…'quirk'.

***Mike's Bedroom***

Mike sat atop his bed, staring at the ceiling, and fiddling with a pencil in his fingers. The pencil twirled and twisted between his fingers. Just then, his door creaked open, and his mother popped her head inside.

"Hey Mikey…" She said softly. Mike looked up at her from his lying position,

"Hey mom." He replied, unemotionally.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked. Mike sat quietly for a moment before shaking his head. He watched as his mother closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk. She pulled out a chair, and sat down, facing him. Mike ignored her staring and continued playing with the pencil between his fingers.

"I'm sure you're familiar with this situation by now. Do I have to even ask?" She asked. Mike remembered the first time he was in a situation like this. Last year, when he was having trouble keeping…Mal away, he had had an outburst of anger at their dinner table. He had gotten so angry, he had stabbed the tablecloth. Mike ran upstairs afterwards, and shut himself away in his room, scared about what had just happened. Afterwards, his father had come up to his room, and requested to talk with him. Just talk, nothing else.

When he entered, Mike felt himself become less tense. Something about his presence made him at ease. And it was no exception with his mother. The two talked about what had happened, and Mike confessed all of his feelings. His father listened intently, waiting for him to finish. When he did, he said,

"_We'll figure this out together. Remember that you will always have you mother and I to talk to, okay?"_

And now, he sat in his room, once again a knotted ball of emotions, needing release. He needed to have someone hear him. To _understand _him.

"I guess I am familiar with it by now." Mike began. He then sat up from his bed, and set the pencil down on the sheets. Bringing his hands together, he sat silent for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I guess you're also familiar with the question I have for you." Mike said sadly. His mother frowned, and stared out the window next to her, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she spoke up,

"Go on." She encouraged. Mike nodded,

"Well…ever since I first met Zoey, I knew that she was something special. Not to sound cliché, but when she first talked to me, I just knew; this girl was nice enough to talk to me. She didn't know me, but she still wanted to talk to me." Mike recalled when he first met Zoey, her hair flying in the wind as she practically dove into their homeroom. "We got together so well, but I struggled to tell her about my MPD. So many people have teased me about it mom. _So many_. But Zoey…she didn't. She didn't care that I had it." Mike paused for a moment, to gather his bearings before he continued.

"But now…now I don't know. We went to the movie theater…tonight…just like we planned. Everything was going so well…then she asked for a snack…and I went to get her one, and-and I saw this girl there, a girl from my class. She told me a friend was waiting for me in the bathroom and that they needed my help, so I went in there, but she followed me, and-and-and she-she ripped my goddamn shirt off!" Mike's words began to cluster and mumble, as he began to submerge into another river of tears, "And then-then Vito had to show up! And then they kissed! And THEN, Zoey shows up, and sees me kissing her! But wait, it gets better!" Mike raised his voice. He was standing now, letting the emotions flow out of him.

"Now…now she says that she wants to break up with me! I-I-I just…I just can't…I don't know…I just don't understand. Why mom? Why was I born with such a curse! Such a burden! Why?!" Mike turned to his mother and pleaded his eyes watery. Quickly, she embraced him in a hug, and wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed his back affectionately, soothing him down. His quick breathing and sobs began to die down as she shushed him.

"I know Mike. I know. It hurts. I know." She said soothingly, "I know this is a lot for you Mike. You've been fighting this ever since you were 8." Mike was beginning to quiet down now. His breathing was moderately slower than before, and while his eyes were red, they were no longer spouting water.

"But you have to understand something Mike. You're unlike anyone on this planet. Nobody else I know is as strong as you. You fight this off every day, and manage to put a smile on that wonderful face of yours, like you don't even have it. You've proven that you don't deserve such a burden. But it's who you are Mike. I love you for who you are. The good, _and _the bad. It makes you human Mikey."

Mike sniffed once more, and the two broke up their hug. Mike smiled faintly at his mother. She smiled back at him, and he hugged her once more.

"Thank you mom." He said, hugging her tightly. Mike's mother smiled,

"You're welcome. Now, I have one last thing to say to you, and I don't want anymore tears you hear?" she teased. Mike nodded.

"Whatever happened between you and Zoey…is obviously a mistake. Don't give up on her, and she won't give up on you. You two have a connection, I can see it. Once this thing is all cleared out, things will go back to normal, you'll see. Things always get better in the end Mike." With her closing statement, Mike gave his mother one last hug, and watched as she opened the door, and walked back downstairs.

***Max***

Max twisted the wrench, forcing the last bolt in place. Though he had completed the outer casing of the machine, he still needed to finish some minor technical details however. These would take some time. His client had eagerly asked the machine to be built as soon as possible, but he didn't have the time, nor did he have the materials to have it built so soon. In the least, he would be able to complete it in two days' time. But that didn't stop his client from calling once again,

_RING_

Max agitatedly tossed the wrench to the side and picked up the phone,

"Hello? Is this who I think it is?"

"_Yes…I just called to see how you're progressing."_

"Hm. I've got some more technical details to clear up, and then it should be ready to go. Give me two days' time." Max responded.

"_Please…please just hurry up. I don't think I can take this anymore…I need this done!"_

Max pouted and put his hands on his hips, "Well excuse me! It's not every day you build a medical machine like this, when you are trying to destroy the world! This is completely out of my field!"

"_Don't speak to me like that! You have no idea what I've just been through! You, with your tinkering and toying. You wouldn't understand!"_

Max pursed his lips, "Alright! Alright I understand! You'll still give me what I want, right?" He asked curiously. The voice on the other end of the phone sighed heavily,

"_Yes, yes, I'll give it to you. Not sure why you want it. Destroy it for all I care. But just don't do anything stupid. Besides, you'll only get it if this machine works! Remember that!"_

Max scoffed, "Of course I remember. How could I forget? Anyway, you'll have it in two days' time. Come over when you're ready for the procedure."

"_I will. Just hurry."_

"I will. Just make sure you bring what you promised. Maxwell Atom, out." And with that, Max hung up the phone. He let out a grunt before walking back over to the covered machine and resumed his work. "How does he expect me to build a fully operational Surgery Capsule in less than a month, from scratch too? Honestly, I've got bigger, badder, BRUTALER things to do! Mwahahahaha *cough* *cough*, oh not again!"

**And that's it. The end of chapter 7. I hope you guys enjoyed it, as I put a lot of work into it. Also, you're very welcome. You may now proceed with calling me a hypocrite for saying I would update soon. I'm sincerely sorry about that, but hey! I updated today, right? Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'm glad to be working on this again. I just hope that later chapters wont conflict with earlier ones again, and I won't have to edit them again. Don't worry though, I doubt it will happen again; I've got things all planned out. **

**Also, I hope you thought those heartfelt moments were well developed (for example, between Zoey and Harold, or Mike and his mom). Hopefully, I got the right message across, and that you guys like it. Once again, I'd like to thank all of your support, it really keeps me going!**


End file.
